Nightmares
by NanaMun
Summary: Part II of Sleep. Once love settles in, what arises? EdwardxJacob
1. Chapter 1: Heart From Iron

**Author's Notes: **Hello, munchkins. I now introduce Part II: Nightmares. In this Part of my little fanfiction saga, we will delve into the fears of our protagonists. I think it is good to point out that love isn't all about puppies and rainbows. There is patience and pain. But not to worry, this will not be as dark and brooding as you may imagine. I hope to keep it light and funny too. Don't want to be too angsty now. I plan on this to be four chapters as well. I have so many ideas floating around.

P.S. If you're not one for inspiro-lyrics, you can ignore the songs I picked for the chapters. But if you don't mind, I'd like for you to take a gander at the lyrics used. They can play as foreshadowing. I didn't pick them for nothing! And if you can, check the songs out too, they provide quite a mood while reading. It'll be fanfiction in 3-D! Or something to that affect.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One: Heart From Iron**

**Jacob**

_We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
if we built an armour  
For our tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we strive to feel _

This was ridiculous, but the asshole wouldn't stop smiling. I glared at him through the mirror. He used his sister as an excuse. I doubt she cared about my appearance.  
"She does." He smirked, "trust me."  
"Uh huh." I scowled, throwing the shirt off my back. I never thought shopping could be so tortorous. I didn't mind getting new clothes, God knows I needed it, but something about _him_ paying for it bothered me. I could hear him sigh behind me. I forgot he'd hear that.  
"I'm not just anybody, Jacob." He scolded me. He was right. He wasn't just anybody. That's why it felt weird. Standing there trying on _more_ clothes after he spent close to a grand on me already.  
"Money is no object, love." He said in that lullaby-tone. He was trying to work his magic to get me to shut up. No sir, not this time.  
"Whatever, 50 Cent," I scowled. He didn't seem to catch the allusion. He's been around for how long and never fancied to turn on a radio once in awhile? _Fancied?_ Did I just think that? I was hanging around with him too much. He chuckled behind me, "I'm not some materialistic tramp that you throw money at." I added, making sure he got what I meant.  
"I never said you were." He placed the shirt I tried on back on the hanger.  
My eyes narrowed as he folded it over his arms, "You're not buying that, are you?" He nodded, "Edward, is this really necessary?" I scolded. I barely wore shirts these days, why did I need ten dozen?  
"It shuts Alice up." That must have been a good thing, judging by his expression. I'd know soon enough. Carlisle, AKA the Doc met me personally just a few days earlier and scheduled a dinner with the rest of the Cullen family. Fun. I had to admit, the idea was a bit unnerving, because of the pack. I feared phasing these days. It was tragic enough, my mind was an ongoing homoerotic _ShowTime _series for the rest of them to see, but it would make Sam surely outraged to know I was having dinner with a load of lee- vampires. I have already been scolded, followed, attacked...The list goes on. Paul already did his fair share of "knocking" sense into me, but I still managed to find a way to escape meeting Edward just over the border. The past two weeks were a living nightmare. The pack fully exposed to our lovely rendevous in Edward's room, our exchanges of the _L_ word. It was torturous seeing the expression on their faces. With this sprung the episodes of Paul's anger fits, Edward's threats of crossing the line that need not exist anymore and sadly, the end of any type of dirty, nasty, awesome banging for the meantime. He refused it after realizing his uncontrollable desire to do me in half-way through sex. There's my luck. The only thing that kept me from not pushing as I wanted was the fear of another string of disappointed, ashamed looks from the boys at home. I had enough from just kissing him. I stared in the mirror, a guilty look on my face. I promised him I wouldn't think about it.  
"Sorry," I mumbled.  
"It makes it harder for me when you do that."  
"I know, but Paul can be a prick," I assured him, "he means well when he punches me in the face." I saw his jaw lock in anger.  
"I wasn't speaking about that, although I wouldn't mind being alone with him in a room..." He finished the last of his fantasy to himself, "I was speaking about the sex problem."  
"Oh." I didn't know what to say. It had become a really touchy subject only because I knew he wanted it as much as I did.  
"It is hard for me." He repeated.  
I smirked, "I bet."  
He was serious, "Jacob," He said sharply.  
"What?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not the one holding you back. You are." He held his position, frozen for about a minute. It was his signiture move when he was angry or alert. I could only guess what he was now.  
"Do you know how much your life means to me?"  
I let out an aggravated growl, "Here we go again."  
"I'm sorry I care more about your well being than you do!" His voice rose was a bit higher. He was getting angry as he usually did when I showed lack of concern for my health. This was an ongiong, daily argument, "You don't care. Whether it's me or that cretin Paul! You don't have any concern for your life or body!"  
I was silent, mostly because I was shocked by his sudden outburst, but the curiousity was killing me, because he didn't just... "Did you just call Paul a cretin?" Edward grunted out an angry noise that sounded very much like a primitive animal.  
"I'm not playing games."  
"Obviously," I retorted, "Holding out on yourself. I very much care for my well being, because you're my well being. Why do you think I'm risking so much to be _here, _period? Because I fancy my nose broken everyday?" there was that word again.  
He huffed out a breath, "It hurts me seeing you with a broken nose. If he touches you again, I will personally come over there and break something of his and there is nothing you can do or say to stop me."  
"As you wish." I replied calmly, getting a loving smirk in response. He obviously caught that allusion.

* * *

I stared at the radio. The tune playing from Edward's ipod was very much like him; beautiful, mysterious and soothing. How the hell did he find these songs?  
"What is this?" I asked, still staring at the radio. We were on our way back from Port Angeles. Our shopping was over, but the trip was another story. I enjoyed listening to the music he played as we drove in silence. His playlist was always random and astounding.  
"AKA M80 The Wolf." He replied, "By Portugal. the man."  
"Excuse me?" interesting name for a song, "Nice title."  
He smirked. the song ended and another played. This one lighter and familar...and a bit 80s. He listened to 80s music?  
"And this one?"  
He seemed to be holding back a smile, "Hungry like the Wolf." I turned slowly in the passenger seat, glaring at him. He stared at me briefly, eyes wide with innocence, "I swear it is on random."  
"I'm sure." Maybe he had another sweet indie tune on here. I pressed the next button. This one I recognised.  
"Blue?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Now he was pushing it, "Never knew you had a thing for the band Splendid." I listened, reminding myself to get Edward back.

"Night falls  
I fall  
And where were you?  
And where were you?

Warm skin  
Wolf grin  
And where were you?"

I swear he somehow contructed a playlist without my knowing.  
He ignored that thought, but a smirk was evident on that beautiful face.  
"She's a guilty pleasure. A close friend got me hooked. She's a fan."  
That got my attention, "Who?" He laughed out at my curiousity.  
"A _friend_." He was enjoying this, "Jealous?"  
I didn't answer right away. Did he want me to be? Didn't matter, he knew my answer. The cold bastard could see it.  
"No, we didn't have a 'thing'." He replied, picking up the question in my head. I was a bit taken back to see him suddenly serious, "but she was a bit persistant."  
"Was she..." I stated more than asked. He didn't have to read my mind to understand what was going on in my head.  
"Nothing happened, Jacob."  
"I'm not worried about that." I mumbled, totally lying.  
"Your face says it all," he was patient, watching my face relax a bit, "You were my first everything, I'll have you know that."  
"That doesn't really matter, does it?" It did, alot. I wanted him to myself.  
"I'm all yours." He said straightly. His face was strained. I knew that look. Something was bothering him. I decided not to get into it this time. There were conflicts that we had to work out and it made him worry. I wouldn't push, I'd leave him alone. Just this once.

**Edward**

It took just two days before the dinner settled in on his mind. I wouldn't say he was worrying or having second thoughts; he was just reviewing. The only thing he appeared to be having second thoughts about was his attire. He thought of it as too "rich boy". I knew it was coming. As we got out the car, he stared at his clothes with a heated passion of hate.  
"You look..." I couldn't say anything too flattering or he'd have a fit, "nice."  
"Nice save, slick." He wrinkled his face in discomfort. He no longer was accustomed to anything as binding as sneakers because of his constant patrols of the land in his other form. He was on a continuious schedule of diving out of shoes to phase so these days it wasn't worth the rip.  
"You do look breath taking." His hair had grown out. It was shaggier and more wild, making him look as unruly as his personalitiy allowed himself to be. He had just finished slipping into the last of his clothes as he turned onto the trail to the house. Dinner was moved to an earlier time due to the fact that Alice had no patience to wait to see something that she couldn't predict. This left Jacob with no time to "review" fully.  
"Sure, sure," He exhaled, relaxing himself, "Says the one who can't breathe. I still think this is a bit creepers. I'll be the only one eating."  
"Don't worry about it," I came around the car so I could take his hand in mine. I, in no way, wanted him to feel alone in this. It was a big deal bringing a wolf home to a house of vampires as was bringing a lover home to a family. Perhaps that makes it twice as unnerving. He chuckled under his breath, completely amused by his situation. I heard no fear in his thoughts. We walked through the front door, taking careful steps. Alice had kept an ear on the door, waiting, so I wasn't surprised to see her standing there watching Jacob slightly dumbfounded. She was put off by him, yet attracted at the same time. She couldn't make up her mind whether to like him or not. As if to help her settle the confusion, Jacob spoke directly to her.  
"How's your blindness going?" He started politely. He was trying. I couldn't help the proud grin that crossed my face.  
Alice frowned, obviously put off by his knowledge of the disadvantage of his company, "It has gotten worse since you walked in the house."  
"Shit happens." He was going to leave it there, but he hesitated, "But, sorry to hear that." He mumbled. It was like seeing a child say their please and thank you's for the first time without parental guidance. I gave him no lecture on how to act or any warnings of what not to do. I trusted his behavior and his heart and of course I was right as to what he'd do.  
Alice tittered, and balanced a hand on his forearm. He didn't flinch, but I could hear his tense thoughts echo as a warning to him. It was instinct to back away from us.

_She means no harm. She's just touchy._ He assured himself.

"I'll get over it." Alice said soothingly, doing her best to sound polite. Jacob frowned, taking it as patronizing. She could be that too. A distinct voice picked up from the hum in the house. Esme. She was the only one to not get an entire glimpse of Jacob. This would be her first. She entered the room, her eyes wide with wonder. I had personally told her about Jacob not a week ago before our family had the meeting about him. Concern was always a mother's first instinct, but it was my happiness she wanted. Just like Carlisle, she took the information in quite easily. She glided toward him, taking in his large frame and tanned skin. For a second her golden eyes met the dark pool of his own and they stared transfixed with each other. Jacob was flabbergasted psychologically. There was no string of logic, emotion or any train of thought. His mind was blank, save for her face in his eyes. It suddenly hit me. He liked her. She said nothing to him, but the look in her eyes were those of love and affection. I stared at Esme with my own eyes and was speechless. It was like she was looking at her son; me.

_Edward, he's beautiful_

She opened her arms, pulling him in a hug. He stared wide eyed, unable to say much, but completed the hug nonetheless.

_....the hell?_

He was finally able to pull something coherant to mind. His head turned my way, jaw open with a priceless expression. He couldn't believe what he was feeling, what she was doing. Esme pulled away, her neck craned a bit to get a look at him.  
"Dinner is ready." She patted his shoulder before walking back toward the kitchen. Jacob jerked a thumb her way, but didn't say anything.

_Did she just _HUG_ me?_

"Yeah." was all I could say. I felt the familar waves of Emmett. He was coming down stairs. He smelt Jacob right as we walked in.  
"You're here!" He shot down the stairs at vampire pace. Jacob didn't move a muscle of surprise as he halted not a foot in front of him, "I thought you guys were..." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

_I wish._ Jacob thought bitterly.

"Hey, sup," Emmett nodded his head Jacob's way. Jacob nodded back, "I helped saved your life. I'm sure you remember me."  
"Clearly," Jacob replied, his lips twitching in amusement.  
"I witnessed that you know how to throw down," He was of course referring to Jacob's attack on the vampire who knocked me back, "Maybe we can have a go. Love to see what a wolf can do." I raised an eyebrow and Emmett rolled his eyes, "Not like _that_, Edward." I watched Emmett carefully. I knew it was coming. He was like a curious kitten.  
"You have yourself a deal." Jacob, unfortunately was always up for a fight.  
"Speaking of throwdowns..." Emmett did his best not to look directly at me as if that would stunt my skill any, "Who-"  
"It ends there, Emm." I said in a warning tone.  
Emmett shrugged catching how serious I was. He'd try again later, but for now he knew better. This was Jacob's initial meeting of the family. "Whatever." He left the room chuckling to himself.  
"What did he want to know?" Jacob had an idea, but waited for me to say it.  
"He wanted to know who topped." I said through gritted teeth. I forgot Alice stood right behind him. Her eyes widened as she thought of previous accounts of me alone in my room. Visions she saw more often these days. I, of course did have a a strong yearning to release my desire for him. I couldn't help when my body responded to it. I looked away from her, meeting his eyes. They were bright with laughter. He found Emmett's curiousity funny. If it was up to me, I'd prefer they drew a line between themselves and our private lives.

**Jacob**

The Food Network has nothing on Esme Cullen. I'm sure I swallowed at least five plates of her food. I couldn't tell what it really was. Some fancy shit you saw in restaurants that usually cost 100 bucks a pop. The rest of the family sat at the table. Emmett and the blonde, who I now knew as Jasper, were playing Connect Four. Emmett was extremely competitive and enthustiastic with just about every move each of them made. Jasper was...quiet and very distant. The only words I had gotten from him was a "how are you." Next to me, Alice and Edward were having what to them was a conversation, but to me it was Edward speaking with himself and responding to unheard words. It was confusing and easily boring. His hand rested innocently on my thigh under the table as they talked. Other than that, he paid me no mind. Carlisle and Esme on the other hand, wouldn't shut up. Carlisle debated the information he discovered with treating me. The differences between my body and a regular human's. It was all very informing, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he was so interested. Esme, was very much like an aunt with no kids, she was jusr _too _interested in everything I had to say about my life at home and with vigor asked about how well my family was. She was a bit...confusing. As much as she was quiet and motherly, she was a bit too trusting and eager to know me. I didn't know how to take it.  
"This food is just..." I swallowed, trying to find the right words, "fucking awesome." I knew it was my 10th time complementing on the food, but it really was that tasty. Esme didn't seem to mind my complementary expression. She said thanks again, this time getting up to take my plate. Carlisle followed suit into the kitchen. Emmett whooped out as he won for the first time that night. Jasper stared at him before mummering something incoherant and standing up. He didn't seem bothered by Emmett's thrusting victory dance. In fact, as his eyes landed my way, I realized what was bothering him. Jasper walked out of the room. I heard the front door click gently, letting me know he left. Edward froze, his hand tightened on my thigh.  
"Alice," He hissed icily. Alice somehow knew what he was concerned about. I frowned, not catching on. She nodded and within a second was out of the door.  
"What happened?" I asked, seeing his face fall blank before he threw on a very practiced smile.  
"Nothing to worry about, Jake," He said tenderly, "Are you full?" Huh. I only heard him use that one other time and that was when he saw me right after Paul's first squabble with my face. I was furious, violent and on the verge to phase. He calmed me down with some very soothing words, but I could see his hand twitch occasionally. Attempting to keep me calm, so he wouldn't lose it as well. The word Jake seemed to bring me back down. Here he was using it again. He obviously didn't want me worried about whatever crossed Jasper's mind. And Alice came into the picture, because she could see if he would do anything, hence her leaving the house entirely. The whole blind problem.  
"You see I already figured it out," I said calmly, "Just tell me what he was thinking." Edward sighed, averting his eyes. It was getting easier to read him these days.  
"Your scent bothered him." He said flatly. I forgot about that. Of course _they_ smelled, but these days I got use to the burn. Edward's scent was always on me. But the way most of them behaved around me, it was hard to tell if they were bothered at all by me in an aroma sense. That blonde twit Miss Priss was obviously bothered by me all round, hence not being there at all when I arrived. I could hear her occasionally upstairs throwing something whenever she heard me speak to someone in light jest. She must hate that her parents liked me. Well, she at least had someone on her team; Jasper.  
"Enough to make you concerned for my safety?"  
"It's a bit complicated, Jacob." He had that look again. That self-hate look. He must of had the same feelings Jasper did at one point. I suddenly thought about Edward's teeth on my shoulder, clenching as if to break skin. Oh.  
The pain in Edward's eyes were too sad for me to handle. I looked away as he spoke, "It's hard for him. He's new to this and he really is trying." I had the oddest feeling he wasn't just talking about his brother.  
"How hard?" I challenged. Edward knew to whom I was referring that question to.  
"I'm sure it was a passing thought he had," He continued, but the tone in his voice was much darker now, "but just in case..."  
"Sure, sure."  
Emmett broke the silence by slamming the Connect Four game pieces in front of me.  
"Come on, Jakey," he taunted, "Watch me kick your ass."  
Out of all games..."Your mouth big enough to eat your words, Cullen?" I teased with raised eyebrows.  
"Pshhh," He leaped across the dining room table with grace and sat in the chair across from me, "Let me show you how it's done." He smirked. I turned feeling a sudden draft. Edward was gone. I guess this concluded our conversation.

**Edward**

I heard her before she could suppress it. In her attempts to focus on Jasper's resulted future, she got another vision entirely; just me. She appeared through the shadows of the trees. Her face was filled with regret. I wanted so much for her to be as thankful as I was. They made up their mind, they were finally coming back to Forks, but he would be safe.  
"I won't allow this." the words were forced out with some form of momentum. Perhaps the look on my face; relief.  
"If it'll keep him safe." I said too non-chalant for her to handle.  
"You will die!" the words came out in chokes. She was sobbing-or doing the closest a vampire was allowed to do. She was right. James would track his scent, only to have me standing in their way, stalling in a viscious battle until they took me down. Alice, Jasper and Emmett would find them and finish the job. I would die when he was miles away, safe.  
Alice stared me down, waiting for an answer. When she got nothing, she scrambled furiously for another path where I would survive. She got nothing. It was hard to get around Jacob.

_He needs to know. He has a right to. His choice can change whether you live or die._

I surprised her with a sharp snarl, my tranquility broken, "You know what he'll choose and that would mean _he_ dies!"  
"So you won't give him that choice?" Alice's eyes stared hard into mines. She was challenging me to pull a double standard. I had to.  
"No." I finally said.  
"That's not what he would want."  
"I don't care-" I hesitated. "He is young. He doesn't know what he wants." I said this more to myself then her.  
"Does that include you?" She asked smally. I nodded curtly, "How can you be so sure?"  
I felt that familar tightening in my throat. One of the symptoms to crying. the automatic preparation the muscles took. I wish I could breakdown, "Because there is always a catch." And it didn't change anything. I'd die for him, not for the mere reason that he would do the same, but for the fact that one of us would have the chance at living, because if he no longer went on, I wouldn't be able to either. It was just the way it was and I was more than willing to accept that.

**Jacob**

I don't think he looked at the road once. That didn't scare me, but the look I was getting did. He came back in with Alice and watched my game with Emmett quietly. After winning a enough times to royally piss Emmett off, he finally suggested he should take me home. It was only 7 o'clock. That worried me. He must've still been mad about our brief argument.  
"Stop ditching class to see me," He said this softly, but I heard a bit of venom behind it, "You have good grades to maintain."  
"For what?" I retorted, "My promising career elsewhere? Get real, Edward." He didn't respond right away. He just kept on staring.  
"How do you feel about motorcycles?" He asked randomly. I had to do a double take to see if he was serious.  
"What?"  
"I know you have an interest in them," He spoke, shifting without turning to see for what, "I thought I'd get you one since I missed your last birthday."  
"And the 15 others before it?" I couldn't help but grin. He would do something like that.  
"Is there any kind you have in mind?"  
"You've already taken the grand tour." I said, smirking develishly. I was referring to my brain of course, "surprise me."  
"I will." His car slowed, right where it always did, so I could get out. My truck was waiting half a mile in the woods. We sat there, not saying anything for awhile.  
"You're acting funny." I finally said outloud. He heard me think it at least five times already.  
"Because _we're_ funny." He said, no smile on his face. Dead serious. I'm guessing we weren't Cheech and Chong funny then.  
I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy by that statement, "Is that bad?" my pulse quickened waiting for a response. My breath came out panting at the extended pause. I felt something weird. It was as if he was saying goodbye. Was something coming to a close?  
His breath caught and I jerked my head so fast, I heard something crack in my neck.  
"No," He said finally. He held my face in his hands, cool thumbs massaging my cheeks gently, "It is perfect. You're perfect." But the situation isn't. I could tell he wanted to say this. Here we were, driving home from the big family dinner and he couldn't even walk me to my door and give me a kiss like the gentleman in him wanted to do. We had to settle for kissing at enemy lines. How retarded was that? Too retarded, if you ask me.  
"So I guess that means we'll have to see each other _after_ school." I rolled my eyes. He was ever the perfect student. I had to at least attempt to emulate.  
"I'll call you when I get out." He pulled me in for one of those gentle kisses. I gotten use to this after the whole no-sex situation. It kept things from getting steamy, I suppose, "You're my world." Wow, what a way to put it. I felt gratitude, but the mush was a bit much.  
"I love you, too, Eddie." He chuckled at the nickname, but his grin didn't crinkle to his amused, shiney eyes like they usually did.  
"I love you more."  
I laughed, opening the door. "Don't get all romance novel on me," I jumped out, "See you tomorrow." I closed the door, tugged off my sneakers and comfortably walked through the bushes and dirt in the direction of my truck.

I woke up the next morning, exhausted and a bit out of place. In a drowsy state, I showered, ate breakfast and avoided eye contact with my dad. He rarely wore the face he had on, but when it came, a storm usually followed. Unfortunately, Edward was the metal rod to my father's lightening-like lectures, so the rarity of the looks was beginning to become the norm.  
In mid-yawn, I closed the front door behind me, a backbpack on one shoulder, since it was too goofy and small on my big frame. It made me feel like a monkey. It took me a second to realize that there was something blocking my path; a big, shiny, new bike. Two thoughts came to mind; Did Edward already buy the bike before our conversation? How the hell did he get on the reserv without getting trambled by any of the pack? I carressed the bike and felt an electric tingle through my body. Almost as good as sex. Folded very neatly, with a helmet placed on top was a nice and accurate sized jacket. I would have screamed like a fangirl if it wasn't for the careful eye my father had on me through the front window of the house. This must have been what he was irritated about. I jerked off my backpack and loaded up with excitement. I needed to go for a brief joyride. It wasn't until I was actually on the bike, did I hesitate. I really didn't mind gifts, but things got awkward after someone throws down more than one Benjamin for you. He knew my weaknesses and _this_ I wouldn't complain about. I wanted_ this_ so much. Automobiles was an addiction I couldn't rid myself of and he knew it. My eyes narrowed, depite my joy. He was bribing me.

Billy was funny. After school, he attempted to once again trap me in the house with some more warnings. Sam respected me enough to not tell my dad the entire story-you know, the fucking-but warned him that feelings were growing from both parties. At least he was accurate. My dad disappeared in his room, probably plotting a way to keep me from going back to Forks later that night. I took the oppurtunity to get a breath of fresh air, but before I could take a walk, have a moment to myself, Quil walked in, all teeth.  
"What you cheesing at?" I narrowed my eyes.  
His face wrinkled as he plugged his nosed and waved a hand, "You _stank_, brothah!" He laughed. I joined in. My relationships in La Push were strained, but not broken. I was happy for the reminder. He jumped on the living room couch, getting comfy, "I haven't seen you in awhile." I sighed, nodding in agreement. These days I did patrol without phasing and by myself. If it was up to me, patrolling would be my job, not every one else's. It was my fault we were in this situation, but seeing how there was some duo of vamps heading our way, it was pretty much out of the question to request it. Besides, it wasn't just me the pack was protecting. I scoffed at the word. Protect. Like I couldn't take care of myself. That suddenly brought Edward to mind, his intense desire to keep me safe. Quil's face was wrinkled in what looked to be mild disgust.  
"You're thinking about that leech- I mean Edward again, aren't you?" Well at least he used his name this time.  
"No," I lied, I didn't like being caught, "I was just thinking of..."  
"His...penis?" Quil asked with raised eyebrows. I threw the first thing I could get my hands on. A fork that was resting on the counter. He dodged just in time. It struck the wall, before tumbling down, making an odd clattering noise.  
Quil's smile was still on his face as he spoke the next words, "I'm not here for this, but a heads up. Sam wants to have some sort of meeting alone with you."  
"Why?" my eyes narrowed. As much as Sam kept his calm, he was waiting. He didn't trust Edward, even if I did. It was Quileute nature.  
He shrugged, "Not completely sure, but I can only say one thing," He settled deeper into the couch, "Sam thinks the Cullens are up to something." Bingo.  
"Like?"  
"I dunno." He really wasn't liking the tense atmosphere. He knew it was hard _not_ killing the messenger, "Like they are using you. to get across here."  
"And what does he think they do, _dazzle _me or something?" I sneered.  
"Mmm, no." He replied thoughtfully, "Just Edward."  
"Dazzle..." I tried the word again and snorted. I had a retarded vocabulary.  
"That'd be something if you're to be dazzled..." He frowned at the sentance, "be...dazzled. Bedazzler! Hey, then you can sparkle too, right?!"  
"Be happy I don't wear sneakers." I warned. I waited for him to settle down. He was now laying on the couch, legs kicked over the arm, swinging like a little child's.  
"Seriously," He said, voice high from laughing, "You should be careful. Whether they veg out or not, you're still bleedable and your last name is Black, if you catch me." He was right, but it wouldn't have been wise to add that Edward was safe enough for the both of us.  
"You hate them, huh?" His legs stopped swinging at my question as he sat up.  
"Look, no offense, Jake, but they are still leeches to me," He sniffed and scowled, "They smell and they make you smell."  
"Thanks." I said lightly, rolling my eyes.  
"But, I know you. If you are...having these feelings for the para- uh, Edward, then he must be an okay." He exhaled, proud, I'm sure of his successful wording. He looked a bit breathless. I never noticed how hard it was _not _to hate the Cullens  
"Exhausting, wasn't it?"  
He laughed out, throwing his back on the couch again, "You have no idea." Quil chuckled, then sat up again, his face more serious. "So, uh...I noticed you have a new bike.." I paused, forgetting for a second that he was right.  
"Is that what brought you over here?" I laughed out. He gave me a guilty look.  
"I really was curious as to how you were doing..." Quil mumbled, "Honest."  
"Nice." I didn't mind it. I'm sure I'd stop by and say hi to an asshole if he had a nice ride I wanted to take a spin in.  
"So you're here because you want to test drive," It was like showing a kid a sack full of goodies. I oddly felt like a perverted pedo at the thought. His eyes watered with overwhelming joy.  
"I would do..." He gulped, "Anything." I was feeling generous. I threw him the keys and he caught it. He was out of the door before I could finish my warning.  
"Scratch it and you'll be shitting from a new hole." I heard the familar purr, before the cunching of gravel. Quil gave a whoop as he tore off. I'd kill him if he destroyed my gift.  
I eyed the clock warily. It was already 5 and no call. He could've been busy, I assured myself. But he has about 8 more hours to his day than the rest of us did. He could put a book down and call right? I didn't wait for my brain to answer. The hair on my arms rose and a involuntary growl boomed from my chest. A leech was very close by. I shot out of my house, already pulling off my shirt, racing towards the trees. It was coming from just beyond them. Too close. I felt the shudder then. If anyone was hurt...Heat soared through me, boiling my blood. I was seeing fire and an image stood right in the middle. Her small form reminded me of a kid, but her eyes were very knowledgable and...scared. She stood rigidly, knowing she was on enemy grounds.  
It was Little Miss.  
"Alice!" I needed a moment to settle down, but she came in my direction, anyway. The fear wasn't from me or my pack, it was for something else. Something urgent, "Edward!" his name erupted from my body.  
"He's fine." She said all too quickly. Fine...for how long?  
"What happened?" I waited. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she fought internally with something, "Alice, I can't help if you don't tell me."  
"I saw something last night," She said gravely, "Something Edward didn't want me sharing with you."  
I watched her eyes, those golden eyes that were so much like his. They were tightened with that familar necessary duty to do what you don't want to do, what you feared to do. It was a regretful bravery. She was going to say something I didn't like. "It is about those vampires? James and..."  
"Yes." She said straightly, "They are on their way now."  
Was Edward patrolling? Was that keeping him from me? "Alright." I sighed, "Let's do this. I can call the pack together, keep them on guard. They may want to wreak damage here also..." My mind was whirling. I didn't know if it was safe to stick so close to home. Edward did say they'd go for a weakness. I thought of Billy, Quil, Embry...the pack...him. Alice. Esme. The Cullens. I was actually concerned vampires. The thought was paralyzing, but a little easier to believe after falling in love with one of them.  
"Jacob," she shook her head, "No. It won't happen that way."  
I gulped. Oh, so it was like that, With a shakey exhale, I nodded, accepting my fate, "It's okay. As long as everyone is safe, we can..." She shook her head. It clicked then. The bike, the statement about me being his world, the feeling he was leaving, "Edward..." What I wouldn't give to have him there that moment.  
"Jacob," she said lowly, "If you both leave, go out of the country, we can find a way..." I shook my head. That wouldn't work.  
"No, James will follow us," I got a flashing image of my father, "and I won't leave the pack to their wrath if it takes too long to do it."  
"We can help." Alice pressed.  
"This isn't your fight, Alice." I growled. Her mouth formed a small pout.  
"It is."  
"And what would Jasper think about all this?" I retorted, "risking your life for me. A dirty mongrel?"  
I could tell she didn't like that last bit. She was silent, frozen as I remembered him to be last night after our immature argument. I wanted to take back that laugh. _I love you more_. I laughed out of sheepishness. Being lovey-dovey could be a bit odd and embarrassing. If I had a second chance to say something....I couldn't think of anything as impacting as his words, but all that came to mind was... _He had no idea_. I suddenly realized what I had to do. I stared at Alice again, seeing her in an entirely new light. She risked everything to give me this choice, to save her brother.  
"Alice," I said softly, "Tell him that I love him, more than he can comprehend. Tell him that without him, I'd wouldn't be here. He should know, he saved me."  
She started to argue, but I held up a hand. My mind was already made.  
"Tell Carlisle thank you and Esme to take care," I gave a shakey sigh, "It would have been awesome having you as a sister." She stared at me wide-eyed as I leaned forward crushing her frame to mine. She smelled just like him. My body shook back a sob. Those last words in the car was all I had. It was a happy ending in my opinion. And I owed it all to her.  
"No." Her tinkling voice whispered. I could barely hear it over the roar of a motorcycle. My motorcycle. Quil threw off the helmet, allowing it to crash onto the earth. He smelled Alice and booked it back. He didn't know...  
"It's okay." I held up a hand as he jumped forward, his body shuddering, "Quil. Look at me. LOOK at me." I met with him, holding his shoulders to keep him in place. He was seething.  
"This is important. I got a warning. The vampire is coming with company." His eyes finally locked with mine, "They want me."  
"We know that." his voice was surprisingly soft, despite his shaking.  
"If I'm out the way, then nothing will happen."  
"Nothing would happen if you were _in_ the way" He already knew where this was going, "Don't play the bait that will be killed, Jacob."  
"Do me a favor," I had no time for arguing."Give me 6 hours. I will head north."  
He shook his head. His eyes were wide, aghast. "I won't."  
I motioned my head towards the bike, "You said you would do anything." I cracked a smile. He didn't smile back, but shocked me with what would have been a whiney sob if he wasn't so angry.  
"Don't do this, man."  
"You know me," I sighed, looking back, Alice was already gone, "Always doing the stupid. You can keep the bike if you do it."  
"I'm not picking a shitty bike over your life." Ah. Now the bike is shitty.  
"But you're picking _my_ life over your family's, the ones you love?" His eyes clouded over, "Think about this, Quil. It keeps them safe." A look I never seen on his face, took over. It reminded me very much of the look Edward had when he saw my bloodied nose after the brawl with Paul. It was a helpless pained expression, as if it hurt him 10 times as much.  
"You've got 6 hours." He said darkly, "No more, no less."  
"Thank you. I am forever in your debt." I hugged him, but he stood stiffly still.  
"Take the bike." He was already out of my jacket, handing it to me.  
"Thanks." I put my arms through it, talking, "Tell Billy that I'm sorry for the stress I put on him. And, if it isn't too much, can you..?"  
"It shouldn't even be a question. We'll look after him." His eyes watered for the second time that day as he said those words. This time, it was from a helpness sadness.  
"Thanks." I picked the helmet up, slipping it on my head. The squeeze against my temples was comforting, a bear hug to my head. I let a small thought slip in. One that weakened me. That last kiss. A kiss to comfort my future, when it was him that would hurt through my decision. It was worth it. In time, it would pass and he'd live on, possible falling in love again. A weird pang struck my chest. Even that was worth it. The rumble between my legs brought me back to present. I kicked off, speeding through dirt and gravel, the world fuzzing in my peripherals. It was time to make papa proud. The thought made me chuckle.

___________________________________________________________________

Lyrics used: The Pierces-Three Wishes, Angie Hart-Blue  
**Author's Notes:** Nightmares would basically be the "New Moon" of this Jedward story, hence why I used the "is this goodbye?" homage to the book. It is to remind you, that this is alternate storyline. Things will be similar, yet backwards or flipped. (aka Vicky dead, James alive)

The plot thickens, my friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue

**Author's note: **Okay, and so here we are with the second chapter. It is around here where the story takes a dive into the next phase of the Jedward relationship. Obviously I won't spoil the chapter for you, but it is a good idea to pay attention to the lyrics provided. It'll form out a blueprint for you, especially for the next chapter.  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was difficult putting together, only because it is a bridge for what's to come. Hope you're not bored to death.  
And thanks for reading.  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two: Blue**

_I crawled into the moon  
and it covered you in blue  
I crawled into the moon  
Can I make it right?  
Can I spend the night?_

**Jacob**

He tasted different. Sweeter. It was unbearable. His cold lips crushed with mine, drawing out moans that could be heard a considerable distance away. His hips thrusted against my body, his lips now moving down to my neck.  
"I love you." He whispered against my skin. His breath was warm and smelled sickenly sweet.  
I exhaled happily, happy to hear that voice, those words once again. Even after my decision, he still had such affection for me.  
His lips were parted, his tongue leaving a trail along my skin. It sent electricity through my spine. Then I felt it. The sharp burn. I cried out, not able to pull away. I couldn't, didn't want to. My body shuddered violently as a river of fire roared through my veins. He pulled away from me, eyes gold and pure horror on his face. He didn't do this. This wasn't him-

I sat up, yelling his name. Only the rustling of leaves answered. These dreams were getting irritating. In everyone I was bitten and he was always the one to bite me, but I refused to believe it was him that poisened me. He was just too selfless to. No matter what my dreams told me of his true nature I believe- no, I knew he deserved to live.  
My damp chest rose and fell at remarkable speed. The dreams never failed to scare. My eyes searched around, making sure everything was good. The bike rested next to me, still shiny and new, my heltmet placed on the seat, my shirt thrown over it. The jacket lay behind me, momentarily my pillow. It wasn't a comfortable sleep, but it was the sleep I needed. Couldn't complain. I looked up to the sky, trying to determine the time. It felt like 5AM, but I couldn't be sure. I wondered what he was doing. If he was aware that I wasn't being stupid. I didn't want him mad, but something told me he was, maybe even wrecked. I drew in a strong inhale and choked on a sob. I smelled the scent on me still. It would take awhile I'm sure before it was gone. I hoped not.  
I shifted, deciding it was better to just get up anyway. If this leech was as good as I was warned about the whole tracking thing, then I needed to get moving. I needed him away from Forks. Far away. It'd be something he'd enjoy very much. A challenging chase. Oh, I'd give it to him and when he'd find me, he'd have a ball. Shit, at least someone would be enjoying themselves.

**Edward**

_And where were you?  
And where were you?  
Warm skin  
Wolf grin  
And where were you? _

**  
**I was never aware that my actions would suffer such consequences. The plan was to put enough money in his account to keep him stable for the next few years. I needed to make sure he'd be right in everyway when I was gone. But It was my preparation for my departure that resulted in his own. The irony of the situation was enough to laugh at if my world hadn't slipped from my hands.  
Jasper waited by the road, just off the trail to the house. His eyes were worried although his expression was calm. He knew I already got the gist of it. Alice's mistake came at me like a wave a mile away from the trail, nearly causing me to crash into the truck speeding from the opposite side of the road.  
Jasper held up a hand before I could express the overriding emotion, "She's devastated," He said, "But unfortunately, this is not the problem."  
I waited in silence, he said nothing verbally, but instead replayed what he was told. A vision of Alice, expression crushed, was looking back at Jasper. She seemed frantic and uncomposed. It was unlike anything I've ever seen. A vampire completely distressed and hopeless.  
"Three days. It'll be three days," She whispered, "That's all I see. Jacob changed everything." She was on the brink of hysterics. She was blind and unsure if my life was in danger.  
"She couldn't see more?" Jasper winced. I was sort of right.  
"She can see a bit, and it scares her, cause that would mean-"  
"That he gets killed." I finished icily.  
"Edward," He kept his voice leveled, but there was an urgent tone behind it, "Right now, we have to work carefully. A small decision can change everything."  
"I need to find him." I growled. He stared calmy at me.  
"And you're sure that won't kill him?"  
"Not if I'm there."  
He checked my expression. A sudden calm washed over me, ironically making me more angry "Stop that." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Making hasty decisions will only kill him." That seemed to do it. I inhaled, trying my best not to go into a cantatonic state, "You could be right. They are tracking just him and they won't see you coming. You can get there just in time. We can give you a head start and some of us can follow suit."  
"I need to leave now then." I turned back toward the road, thinking of La Push. I could follow his scent, "His smell is stronger for me, I still have time to track him myself." Jasper merely nodded.  
"Alice will work on the future." He smiled weakly, "Text us when you get a lead."  
* * * *

Jacob was more clever than I gave him credit for. He ocassionally went into populated areas, circling the town, before continuing his trail, but his scent lingered mostly in clearings. I would occasionally rush out of the car, determined to follow as far as I could on foot. I assumed they were the places he slept. It was hard to deal when finding them, only because I never wanted to leave. The scent was so intoxicating, it was emotionally painful. A trace of him was still alive and that gave me hope, yet stung me. I still had not found him yet and it would only be a matter of time before it was his still, dead body I found instead. I hoped to God it wouldn't come to that.

* * * *  
I sat in the volvo, windows down, letting the cross ventilation flow through. There was a heavy overcast, a cool breeze as I sat and contemplated my next move. I had temporary lost his scent, but I could have sworn by the force of it before that I was extremely close. It was his essence I was following this entire time, but considering the dead end, it seemed like I was going to have to pull the last trick in the book. From where the trail abruptly ended, I walked casually feeding into the frequency of everyone's mind looking for a tall, toned Native boy on an expensive bike. Jacob would stand out, if not him, the bike I bought for him would. Thanks to it, it was easier to follow him. His body whipping through strong winds, brought storms of his scent occasionally to my nose. Now it'll help in a visual capacity. Jacob always thought me spoiling him wouldn't come in handy. Well, I guess it didn't in the case of not being found, but it worked to my advantage and that is what I needed more than him; an advantage to change the future.  
It took almost half a day to finally find a lead. I was becoming anxious of the time. I didn't want to lose his scent, but the sun was setting steadily, which meant sometime soon he would need to rest. An older man sat patiently in front of a run-down building, a crumpled, used newspaper in hand that he paid no mind. He seemed however, entertained by the passing of cars and the children who ran and talked animatedly amongst themselves. He thought of a child, not a year older than ten. With long black hair, she was running to him with adoration in her brown eyes. I felt a pang of pain. She reminded me of two people; Jacob, whose eyes I missed entirely and that vampire tracking him now. The same long, raven hair and innocent face...

_I wonder if she is doing what her mother tells her to do...She was always one to...  
_

I didn't hear the last of what he thought, only because he noticed I was standing right there. He was a bit put off by my presence. He had never seen me before and I looked too clean cut to be in the neighborhood, yet he sensed danger. I got alot of that.  
"Can I help you, young man?" He asked, eyes narrowed.  
I tried my best to smile harmlessly without baring my teeth, "Looking for a friend," Unfortunately, that made me sound more dangerous, "He ran away from home. His parents are worried." I elaborated, hoping he would get I meant no harm.

_If Samatha ran away..._ He thought hurriedly. His imagination getting the best of him. I waited patiently as he composed himself despite that fleeting fear.  
"What does he look like, son?" I was sure I had at least 30 years on him, but now wasn't the time to correct.  
"You may have just seen his bike fly pass. It was black and yellow. He had a black helmet." I stared into his eyes, following his hazy memory. I saw ads, articles, pictures...This was all from the newspaper that lazily was held in his hand. I could see children walking in the opposite direction they now were heading. It was morning then, they were going to school. Random cars, one motorcyle....not his. He realized that and shooed that memory away and focused on just people. A blonde woman with a little boy, two men walking close together in an intimate way, recieving verbal-less negative commentary from the older man. I felt my eye twitch in impatience and annoyance. It was then, he thought of a young man, tall and lean, walking by with a sub in his hand, hurriedly taking it all in his mouth with ease. The older man thought this was amusing, yet unbelievable for a person to eat a foot long in the span of however long it took him to exit the shop across the street, walk over to him then walk to the end of the block. His hair was settled on his head in such a way, it looked as if he had previously worn a hat. His clothes looked clean and crisp, but his face wild and dirty and he could have sworn he saw a bit of leaves in his hair. As interesting as the kid looked walking by, he wasn 't off-putting at all.  
The old man noted that at the end of the block, the young man hoped on a bike. One that shone brightly in the sun of yellow and-  
"Thank you!" I cried out breathlessly. The older man looked back at me oddly. I fished in my pocket, taking out the few bills I brought with me for gas. I'm sure I handed him over 300 judging by the look on his face, "I hope you get a chance to see your grand-daughter again." He looked from his hand to my face, a bit flabbergasted. He saw exactly where Jacob was heading. From his view in front of the building, Jacob headed straight down the main street out of town, straight into the heap of green on the horizon.

_How did he...?_ but all he said was a surprised, "Your Welcome." He was alright, despite his narrow-minded thinking. In a way, he was in a similar position. Helpless to the string of events that seperated him from a loved one. He just wanted to get back home. I needed my home too. I needed Jacob.

**Jacob**

That was one thing I was going to miss about Edward; his sneakiness. It was at the gas station, when I checked my wallet to see one 20 left. That was all I had to gear me up for a few miles. It was all running in wolf form from then on. Or so I thought. I sighed, helplessly digging my hands in my bike jacket pocket. I nearly choked on my tongue, feeling a fat wad of paper there. I pulled it out and looked with a rather retarded expression on my face. Not only does he buy me new clothes, a bike and a jacket, he loads my clothes with money. He helped me save him and he didn't even know it. Now I was capable of going farther.  
After grabbing a bite at the nearest deli, I decided to make one more round through the city, before hitting the roads again. It was a little pass 1 and I was able to make good distance. With my spare time, I bought clothes at the nearest department store, trashing the ones I wore in a dumpster behind it. That should throw my scent a bit.  
It took about two hours before I was once again in a thick gathering of trees. I proudly took off my jacket, digging into a sack I purchased and pulled out a a rolled fleece blanket. They were perfect as pillows. This night I'd be more comfortable. Smiling to myself, I laid my head back. The sun was just setting pass the trees and by midnight, I'd be up again on the road. Needed an early morning start. My eyes fluttered shut as I thought of his face once again. The face I needed to protect, but in an instant my eyes shot open. It was pitch black. I sat up looking around. I couldn't have been asleep for more than a minute. What time was it? That didn't matter now, because it was then I smelled it. That sickening sweetness that made my heart pound wildly. If only it was him, but it couldn't be...  
"Jacob..." The voice was soft. I held my breath, cursing myself for thinking I could escape him with ease. I guess sacrificing wasn't suppose to be easy.

**Edward**

_I crawled out of the world  
And you said I shouldn't stay  
I crawled out of the world  
Can I make it right?  
Can I spend the night  
Alone?_

Other than smelling him, I knew I was close when I got the flashes of my own face, speaking wordlessly to Jacob. He was dreaming of me, which meant he was safe and sound. My breath came out in a huff of relief. He was alive and well. I wasn't sure what emotion to settle on. My blood could boil for his thoughtless action, running off to distract some vampires, commiting suicide. The other part of me just wanted to hold him close and say nothing, enjoy his beating heart and air-filled lungs. The lover in me wanted the latter.  
Now that I found him, the plan was what to do? I had already texted Jasper and Carlisle, letting them know the trail was hot again. They kept their distance in order to surprise our trackers. I heard nothing from Alice, due to her rising fears of my bitterness to giving Jacob the choice of risking his life. She was right to worry, I wasn't ready to forgive her.  
I was finally able to see the opening in trees. The first object to catch my attention was the bike, tited slightly, but shining under the moon's dim light. I was glad to see he put it to use. It did get him to Northern California even with his ridiculous detours. I could see him, a year away, a blanket under his head as he rest comfortably. I watched for what felt like hours, but may have been minutes. I needed to soak up the silence now. I knew he would be angry I found him, maybe even throw a punch in or two. Right now, I needed to reveal in him. He finally stirred, inclining his head to sniff. His eyes shot open and he was on his feet. A small growl ripped from his chest automatically. I needed to let him know it was me.  
"Jacob..." Saying his name never felt so good. His body relaxed before stiffening again.

_He is really trying to make this hard on me..._

"I'm not," I replied, "You're making this hard." He glared at me, already figuring out a way to knock me unconscious and make a run for it before realizing that'd be impossible, "I'm not losing you this time."  
"How can you be so sure?" He challenged.  
"You promised you wouldn't leave."  
"Correction, Cullen," He said rather sharply, "I promised not to let _you_ leave. Never said I wouldn't."  
The tight tone and formal speaking. He wanted to break away by hurting me now, so I wouldn't feel it later when he-  
"I know what you're doing," I spoke these words softly, implying that it wasn't working. He scowled.  
"Stop that." Unfortunately I had the advantage of knowing his tricks, "And don't give me any double standard bulshit either. You were just as crazy to jump in front of a bullet and die, you ass." His voice broke.  
"I know," I admitted, "and I don't take it back." He didn't respond immediately, instead he found it much easier to glare, knowing I was willingly searching his mind for an escape route he was choosing . His intent was to keep James and his new companion busy long enough to keep them entertained, so that they were well satisfied with their chase and kill. He wanted no unhappy vampires roaming in Forks or La Push if he could choose. Getting out of state was the initial plan, keeping them away from me, the second.  
"Kind of hard to keep them away when you're dead, Jacob."  
"Edward..." He warned, but I couldn't help myself. Did he not see how foolish his plan was? He could take down one himself, but two skilled vampires were more than just a handful for a wolf; they were an invititation to a gruesome death. Somehow in that brain of his, that was the easiest part-dying. I could feel my eyebrows pull together in confusion.  
"You care so little about your own life?" I should've seen it coming. Maybe I did, but wasn't willing to block it, but that didn't stop the fist from connecting with my face. I stumbled back in shock rather than pain at how hard he hit me. He was looking to break something, but instead got an echoing crunch from his knuckles. He pulled his arm back, straightening his fingers with a wince.  
"Stay away from me, Cullen." What he was trying to do, only worked for a second. I stood in shock, a hand to my cheek where his fist just was, where his lips went occasionally. Thinking about it for a second, it was just a really hard kiss. The reason behind his punch was definately love. Jacob was willing to keep me away if that meant I was angry with him. He definately did mean well, but was just foolish. My body bowed, watching him walk away towards his bike. It was looking like I would have to force him. In one small leap, I fell into him, knocking his big body on its side. He immediately struggled, using all his strength to fight against me. I felt it then, shuddering. Surprised, I look down. He was beginning to phase.  
"What are you going to do, Jacob?" I teased, "kill me?" He growled out in anger, but his fighting ceased.  
"What does it matter?" he said. He sounded weak, defeated. He wasn't speaking of my death, rather his attempts. I was just as stubborn as he was, but stronger and not capable of being knocked out.  
"I don't want you risking your neck for something so meaningless." His eyes narrowed at my words.  
"_This_ is meaningless?" He jerked under me, but I didn't move, "Everything you told-"  
"No." I kept my voice low and calm. He was angry for the wrong reason. I needed to elaborate, "Me without you is meaningless." That calmed him down. His chest heaved under my weight.  
"And what do you think I was doing; playing hokey?" Despite his joke, he was quite serious, " My short, retarded life wouldn't be able to cotinue, even _if _the pack still wanted me around, but with you living, it'll be like I was never here. You and your family can continue on happy and eventually..." He cut himself off. I knew what he was getting at. Every fiber in my being yelled out in protest. He sighed, "But I was wrong, huh?"  
"Very."  
"Right," he mumbled. His skin warmed mines through the fabric of our clothes. It felt comforting, but I got up anyway, giving his chest more room to expand, "Sorry I hit you."  
"It's fine," my smile grew, "It didn't hurt."  
He sat up, cocking his head, "I didn't use all my strength." The comment was amusing. I waited for him to jump up, maybe phase and run. He didn't and he didn't want to. One thing got to him and that was my life gone if he went. He was just as complex as I. He didn't want to die, because he didn't want _me _to die. It was too selfless to comprehend.  
"Jacob.."I started. I wanted to suggest a plan. Getting the pack involved? He wouldn't agree. Perhaps continue on with the plan Jasper and I had. Killing two vampires wasn't a hard task when 7 vampires were involved, but if there is something we were protecting, it strained the situation. Jacob was something stronger than a human and although that could have made the sitation easier, it didn't. I loved him too much, so the situation easily goes from strained to fearfully anxious.  
I opened my mouth ready to finish my sentance, but was surprisingly engulfed in a firey hug. His warmth radiated into the air, forming a invisible circle of heat. The shock died to comfort once again. It had only been three days and yet it felt like an eternity since I felt that embrace. He shook against my frame, this time the verge of phasing nowhere near his mind. He was relieved, confused and happy and like a child to a mother they missed after their first day of kindergarden, he expressed it in a tight, sob-filled hug. I've seen him angry, hurt, indifferent and even blissfully happy, but I never seen him cry. I've never seen him so vulnerable. His hold on me tightened as he thought of his father, Alice, a blur mix of faces of his pack, Esme, Emmett...me. He was quite aware of where this was going.

**Jacob**

Edward was kind enough not to mention my breakdown, that teeny moment where I sobbed like a broken-hearted school girl on his shoulder. I guess I could say I was overwhelmed. From fear and anger to relief and love. This dude had me surfing on the waves of emotions. Ridiculous. I was too weak with fatigue and sobs to bike into town, so after hiding my bike in a gathering of trees, Edward guided me towards his car where I passed out just as my head hit the passenger's seat.  
* * * *

I'm sure any other person would have boredly watched TV as I slept, but Edward wasn't any person. His legs were relaxed on the mattress where I lay as he sat up, eyes on me, but body quite frozen. It was like someone thought it a joke to lay a beautiful, stolen statue from some unknown artsy-fartsy museum next to my body, facing me. He responded to that thought with a raised eyebrow.  
"I never tire of your analogies." he said, an amused twinkle in his golden eyes.  
"Shut up," I grumbled, turning over before speaking into the pillow under me. It smelled like mildewy laundry detergent only hotels would use. "What time is it?"  
"7 o' clock." He said in a non-chalant way.  
"So I was asleep for an hour?" I asked, wrinkling my face in confusion. That couldn't be right. I was an hour away from any town and on top of that I fell asleep just around 6. He must have found me around..I tried to gather thoughts back to that time, but I didn't know what time it was when he found me.  
"I found you about two hours later."  
"Oh." I mumbled, "So 7 in the morning?" I sat up looking around. Sure enough, we were in a hotel, but with one full bed and a retarded looking box, a lousy excuse for a TV. I stared out towards the curtains, but they were closed and no type of light was peeking out to alert me of the early morning.  
"No, 7 at night." He replied in that same calm voice.  
"Whoa!" that woke me up, "What?!" I stared at him, eyes wide.  
"You were exhauseted. I thought it wise not to wake you," One of his cool hands rested on my waist as he said this, "it gave me time to take care of a few things, so don't worry. You didn't miss anything."  
My eyes narrowed, "What's the 'things' I didn't miss?"  
He smirked, but answered, "I got your bike, called Jasper and Carlisle and told them to speak with your pack. More specifically to Quil."  
"What?" this wasn't good. Why Quil? and why the hell were they getting the pack involved? My pulse quickened. I wasn't liking this, too many people involved, too many casualties.  
Edward laughed despite my mini anxiety attack, "Calm down." he said in that lullaby tone I loved so much, "This is two vampires we're talking about." Well, he was right about that.  
"And how did that go?" I ignored his amused look.  
"Carlisle reached Quil who seemed more than happy to pass the messege to Sam." He was a little to comfortable with the idea of Quil taking kindly to Carlisle.  
"Why him?" He knew what I was talking about. He winced, giving me a guilty look.  
"I sort of snooped." I knew what he was referring to. I suppose he expected a punch or some burst of anger, but after saying these words, he relaxed reading I wasn't going to freak. He took an iniative to get a ball rolling even if it wasn't the ball I wanted.  
"I know you don't want your pack invovled, but," and he said these next words with no sarcastic tone, "I was giving them a _choice._" I hear that. It was a week of double standards. That got us nowhere. He was right, the choice was up to the pack if they were to join.  
"What did Alice have to say about that?" I figure it would make things a bit harder to see with all of us in the mix.  
"I..." He paused.  
"Where's the rest of that sentance?" I asked, noticing how he froze momentarily, a look of tension locked on his beautiful face, "So I'm guessing you're mad at her." Typical Eddie.  
"Not exactly.." He spoke this softly.  
"Then what is it?"  
His eyes searched the blank wall ahead as if looking for the right thing to say, "Jasper _advised _me not to speak to her." That seemed about as much as he was going to give me, but just to be sure, I pushed a little harder.  
"Jazzy Jeff being protective again?" I thought of the silent blonde. He must of been Edward's brooding brother. I'm sure he was a great catch and all, but Alice confused the hell out of me being matched with him. They seemed so...opposite.  
"No, it isn't a matter of protection." There he went being all vague.  
"Okay, I get it," I threw up my hands, "You're not going to say, but she is important to us figuring out when they're coming."  
"Don't worry, I spoke to Jasper. They arrived in Washington just this morning." My eyes snapped to his. I felt my body shudder with anxiety. Would the pack be alright? Why hadn't he told me this? This was the most important thing to know, "They are a bit thrown off as to you leaving. I guess they didn't see that coming."  
"And that is why you starting planning so quickly?" He nodded, "How long do we have?"  
"Judging by his tracking skills, a day, maybe a day in a half. You might throw him off a bit, but he'll find you."  
I nodded, thinking over everything. I paused when I settled on one thought.  
"Wait," I held up a hand, "Don't they know I'm with you?" he searched my face and sighed as if he knew this question was coming.  
"Yeah."  
"So James could have more back-up..."  
"Alice would have seen it."  
"But..."  
"That is something else that was covered while you slept." I waited for him to continue, "The idea of him only coming with one other vampire did cross my mind and on his part, it is smart for two reasons. One, it is very low key. They won't leave a trail of dead bodies to alert us of their whereabouts...and others." He added in a rather dry manner, "and the second is, this vampire may have a special skill like he does."  
That never occured to me. "Oh." Granted, I knew little about vampires and skills. I knew Jasper had that emotion thing and Alice was some odd pre-cog. Edward watched me carefully, studying my expressions as I thought this over. I think he was searching for fear.  
"I'm just curious as to how you are taking this information," he said calmly, "That's all."  
"I'm more concerned about you," I replied. "You're more likely to get all suicide bomber than I am." His expression hardened, but he didn't say anything, "So I'm right. You have thought about doing a 2 to 1." That idea pissed me off.  
"I've _thought_ about it, but had no initial intention to follow through with it," His eyes locked with mine, "I'm trying to do right for you. I wouldn't go like that." He was being a good boy.  
"You better." I teased getting a softer look from him.  
"The family is on their way here," He assured me although I needed nothing. I had no fear to cease. I was with him, "Half are coming north, the other half south. It'll be a surprise attack."  
"And the pack?" I asked.  
"Their job is simple," He thought for a second, "Watch their grounds. James might try to pull something." I nodded, "and if they need to, come to Forks." My eyebrows raised at that one.  
"This could be a very short fight or a prolonged attack. We would have to go back at some point and if anything was to threaten your safety, I want them there." He was taking precautions. I guess it was wise. Luck had the habit of ditching the last minute and the point was to keep me safe. He didn't want me dead after all.  
He smiled, "No, I do not."  
"Yeah well, you know what they say about dead dog," He didn't seem to like that line. His jaw clenched in reponse, "yeah, I don't know where I was going with that, honestly." I laughed at my fail attempts to lighten the mood. That was a bust.  
"I won't let that happen." He said seriously. An arm wrapped around my torso, pulling me against him on the bed. My head instintively rested on his chest as he spoke, "and I don't like your sense of humor."  
"It was a bad joke, I admit." I chuckled, feeling his chest rise under me.  
We sat in silence. His body was relaxed despite the topic we just covered. The hotel wasn't too shabby. The colors on the wall were a calming powder blue with a potrait of some unknown beach that reminded me too much of La Push. Edward's hands gently massaged my waist as he stared off in thought. I felt so comfortable even with my life in danger. It was almost as if we were on some couple retreat to a small town, away from city life. The thought was amusing and too normal. A vampire and wolf on a couple's retreat. That's a story for the kids. A rumble of laughter vibrated under me. I forgot he was automatically tuned into my radiostation of a brain. I wondered what I was to him compared to others. Talkradio, crappy mainstream or big band? Did he ever consider that thought? What was he thinking now?  
"I'm thinking about how much I love this," I felt his breath down my neck. It tickled, causing me to fidget a bit, "your presence gives me peace and your mind is perfect entertainment. I'd say you're mind a rare find; like an old school classics station that make people think back to their childhood and more innocent times."  
"What kind of old school classics?" I asked.  
"Any kind," He held me tigher to him, "Alot of people feel happy when they listen to Earth, Wind and Fire or The Beatles."  
"That's not old school for you though, is it?" He merely laughed at that question.  
"You make me feel at peace is what I'm trying to say," I looked up at him a bit thrown off. I made him feel at peace after all this? Ever since we met, it's been fights, rough sex and balls to the wall. How is that peace? He shrugged, not sure himself.  
"That's romantic in a retarded way." I whispered finally after thinking on it.  
"I thought you weren't the romantic type?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes, letting him win this round. I guess it was nice when he said those things. I liked it...maybe. Alright, whatever, it made me swoon like a whore romantic. He obviously heard that. With one hand, he turned my chin up towards his face and leaned into me rewarding my lips with a kiss too tender for a vampire to give. The contact with his skin sparked something I hadn't felt in days. In one swift movement, I was straddling his lap, deepening the kiss. He followed in with grace, wrapping both arms around me, squeezing our bodies together. I felt it then. He was as desperate for a physical connection as I was and there was no restraint. I could bet that the scare of my disappearance worked as quite the afrodisiac. He pulled away, only to trail along my jawline with the same, soft butterfly kisses. I felt it then; the building heat under my skin. He kissed my lips again, this time tracing the entrace of my mouth with his tongue. With a satisfied moan, I hungerily suckled his tongue, hoping he got my suggestion. The considerably hard bulge under me, said he did. My mind locked on the idea of tasting him. Sex could wait, I needed to know what it was like making out with his-  
"Jacob..." He moaned, but pulled away.  
I growled impatiently, "What?"  
"We shouldn't..."  
"Fuck that!" I protested, "I'm sucking you off and if that means throwing you down, then so be it."  
He jerked his hips up into me, but his mouth contradicted his body, "I don't know what will happen if you take me that way." He said rather sheepishly.  
"Compared to taking you the other way..?" I laughed, slidding off his lap, "Let's find out." Surprisingly enough, he didn't fight. He hesitantly laid back, watching as I slid down his jeans along with his boxers. I felt a strange, horny thirst for it. As I watched his beautiful cock peek out from under the last fabric concealing it, I moaned in hungry satisfaction. He denied me way too long and now he was going to pay. I was going to _get_ my way if he wanted it or not. Judging by the way he twitched in my hands, he did very much. His arousal was just a few degrees warmer than the rest of his body, but it was still cool in comparison to the fist enclosed around it. I stared at it in wonder thinking of that David statue again. I wanted to know what it felt like against my lips and if I was to slide my tongue along it, would it taste as sweet as he did when I kiss him. I tried, puckering my lips and pressing against the cool skin. Amazingly enough, I felt the rush of blood with contact. The sensation caught me off guard, but I felt more of an urge to continue. My tongue flicked out slowly along the head of him, collecting what was already leaking out. My body shook with pleasurable tremors. The taste could only be compared with something as thick flowing and sweet as honey.  
Edward's hips bucked causing his tip to slip farther into my warm mouth. He was picking up on my thoghts and it was nice to see it was turning him on as well. I allowed my head to fall lower, holding the base of is arousal with one hand as I did my best to take in as much as I could.  
"Careful, Jacob." His hands raked through my wild bed hair, before gripping. I worked against his pull, taking all of him in, humming a groan of victory against him. That action resulted in him grinding up into me even as he did his best to pull me away.  
Hissing between his teeth, he allowed me to bob at the speed I wanted. My tongue took in his taste and texture, lapping sloppily. A hand worked along with my mouth, sure to keep a stroke going. We fell into a rhythm in no time. My throat was relaxing without much trouble even as he lost control over time and shamelessly fucked my throat. No restraint is what I wanted. It just brought him closer to-  
He cried out my name just as his muscles locked and the pressure of his hands forced all of his erection in me. My throat closed in at the sudden action, gagging a bit just as I felt a honey-like taste fill my mouth. He was coming, to my delight. I inhaled his juices hungerily, growling around his cock for more until he whimpered in defeat. I sucked him dry.  
I sat up, licking around my lips, catching whatever dripped past originally and watched him as I did so. Honey, just like the color of his eyes. Honey, I thought the word again, loving how it sounded. I think I just found a nickname.  
"Jacob," He whined in warning. I gasped looking at his lap. Something was already stirring. Well, he did have the stamina. I chuckled, winking at him as I began to unbutton my shirt. I'll try this again. I was always willing to get a bit messy. This time I'd-  
I was suddenly ambushed. My body bounced against the bed as I laughed out in surprise. He stared down at me, his chest heaving after a soul shaking orgasm. I did that, I thought smirking in a rather cocky way. His eyes narrowed at the look I gave him. Uh oh. My head snapped down at the sound of a _Rip_. There went another pair of jeans. He kissed me roughly, tugging on my lips with his teeth before a growl ripped in his throat. My heart jumped at the sound, but my body roared at the sudden feel of coldness in me. I screamed out at the pain, my muscles tightening around him. The action was so quick, I didn't feel the bed bounce or his body jerk against mine.  
"Ed-" my voice caught off,. He was falling deeper in me, triggering some unknown button within me that fought against the pain. My skin burned beyond anything I've ever known as he thrusted violently against my firey skin. My head craned back over the side of the bed, but he made sure to keep me from moving any farther. An arm scooped under my back pulling me in his direction as his lips met the nape of my neck. His breath fanned over my skin in such a delightful way, my body screamed for another connection; something concrete and as purely interlocking as sex. I wanted him to taste me. He grunted in reply, thrusting faster into me. The feeling had my eyes rolling back. I knew what I wanted. My back arched as my muscles burned at the awkward position I was in. His body collided with mine, this time more violently causing mybreath to shorten at the new stabbing pain in my rips.  
"Edward!" I cried out, trying again. Do it! I demanded. His lips hovered over my neck. I felt him fill me once more time, touching that sensitive button once again. I shuddered under him, whispering his name, before screaming out for what felt like the millionth time at the sharp pain in my neck. Two flames engulfed me, fighting for dominance. My body spasmed, incapable of tolerating such strong forces. I no longer felt him on me, but his irises were all I saw. Honey.  
"I love you." I gurgled out, my eyes rolling back again, only this time as a exit strategy away from the overriding pain.

_High Tide  
Inside  
The air is dew  
And where were you?  
Wild eyed  
I died  
And where were you? _

__________________________________________________  
**Author's Notes:** Yes, you did see that. Edward did bite him. I actually surprised myself. I had plans Jacob was to get bitten, just not so soon and not by Edward, but it fits into the premise of this part of the story. What hurts more, someone else hurting the one you love, or you?  
Jacob getting bitten opens up alot of doors. Trust me.  
Lyrics from Blue by Angie Hart.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invisible Barrier

**Author's Notes: **School has started about three weeks ago, so I'm doing my best to put up at least one chapter a week. It tends to be hard considering the lengths of these. I kept the Edward emo at a minimal. So to those who worry about him holding back sex in the future, don't worry....he won't. He won't need to. Heh heh heh.

Thanks for reading and replying. Let me know if you like or don't like. It's okay to be honest. There's alot more to tell. So enjoy this and future chapters to come.

______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Three: The Invisible Barrier**

**Edward**

_If it makes you, it takes you  
I don't want to  
If it makes you scared  
In the bare, anyway_

If it makes you, I don't want to  
See your face when you feel  
Not alive

It wasn't until I felt the the liquid on my tongue did I know what I was doing. I pulled away, overwhelmed with the multiple body fluids on me. His juices, mine and that familar maroon nectar. My lips were saturated in it. His body lay sprawled on the mattress, his brown skin shinning under the dim, hotel lamp. The bruising on his torso was as bad as the first night I held him to me. I did that to him. A cold sensation froze my entire being.  
But I had no time to beat myself up now.  
I cupped a hand around his neck, staring at the puncture wound there and inhaled deeply, trying my best to keep my venom at bay. Carefully, I held him to me and pressed my lips to his burning flesh and sucked the poison I had injected in his body not 10 seconds before.

"What have I done?" two hours later and the hotel had become a toturous prison. Carlisle examined Jacob, a sullen look on his face, a look I despised myself for.  
"Edward," His voice held no accusation or hate. His eyes, though sad, held no lack of respect. I turned away. Why wasn't he mad? "You're both strong."  
"He's not as strong as I am." my voice shook.  
"And it is easy to forget." I momentarily tuned out of the room, picking up on the whispered voices outside. Alice and Esme spoke amongst themselves. Both refused to come inside, fearful of what they would see, scared of what I done.  
"How long?" the words leaked out, my mouth moving very little.  
Carlisle drew in a breath. There wasn't much he could keep from me. He noticed the depleating responses Jacob was having. His skin burned and his thoughts blurred and often faded out completely. "It is up to his body. He is strong and most of the venom is gone, but we both know what it can do to wolves..." His concerned eyes only held mines for a few seconds. I didn't want pity or sympathy, I wanted death.  
"Edward," Alice made the brave decision of coming inside, but her eyes were only on me as she spoke, "Something is happening." She said lightly, "look." Through the haze of my own mind, I travelled through hers and instantly shot out of the hotel chair at what I saw. How could she-? We exchanged a long, hard glance. This couldn't be possible.  
"I got them just when we arrived." She said animatedly, "I don't know why. It's..." She stopped, reviewing all she saw. Two possible futures, each with Jacob in it. The first was brief. The beautiful brown puddles I became so attached to, blank and cold as my dead body. I would soon follow. The second was more cloudy and hard to make out, but it was there. The same eyes filled with life and certainty as he lay in what first looked to be a hospital room, but at better glance was Carlisle's study. He looked happy and healthy and the way his stare was...I couldn't put a finger on it, but one thing was for sure.  
Carlisle was right. It was up to his body.  
A soft, swishing noise fluttered behind me. I didn't have to turn to see what or who came in. Esme's mind sighed out concerned pain as she glided past me towards the bed where Jacob's now clothed body lay under heavy, hotel blankets. The mattress barely sunk in under her weight as she held Jacob's warm tanned hand in hers. I felt what could only be described as sun on a block of ice. Her affection for him was a contagious feeling that melted my hardened agony. She was hopeful and yet fearful like a mother would be, but her fear wasn't for his life. It was for my pain. She was almost certain Jacob would heal fine, but she didn't believe I did. I have been called a pessimist before. A pale, light hand brushed a strand of hair from his face as she smiled, almost adoringly at his resting body. He looked so well rested-asleep. If only it was that.  
"Oh," Alice whispered smally behind me. I almost forgot she was there. "We're going to have a guest." I saw raven hair and amber eyes glowing in the blackness of night. She wore an innocent smile and curious expression. It was like an eager child willing to learn. Judging by the way she stood in Alice's vision, there was no sense of hostility about her. And there was _only_ her.  
My mind focused into defense mode, "How long?" I said these words again, this time with determined preparation.  
"Less than twelve hours." Alice spoke too quickly, "It's funny. James has been changing his mind every 5 minutes, but I always see _her_ trying to talk to you. I think she knows something or _wants_ to know something."  
"Judging by her company, she may just be letting us know what we're up against." I spoke these words as I watched Jacob's frame expand and shrink. He had a chance, I wasn't going to let anything cripple that at least.  
"You think she is teasing?" Alice's voice rose an octave.  
"Only one way to find out." Her eyes widened at my words.  
"No." was all she was able to respond with. Esme turned her head our way. She was listening in, but thought it wise not to upset me more than already I was. She was aware of the weight on my shoulders. A tugging annoyance had me turning back towards Alice. My mind was made up and she was attempting to decipher the future. I now stood before the Raven Girl. We were...talking. We were having a conversation.  
"Oh." Alice said the second time that night, but this was of astonished curiosity. I couldn't say I didn't share the same feelings. The woman wanted to speak about Jacob. I was suddenly aware of how things were stringing together. Somehow she must have knew of our relationship and the _changes _of it. Was this her gift? And if it was, what did it benefit to her? Could she _see_ things like Alice? Was she going to give me an ultimatum based on her reveleations? Alice's eyes shot across my face. Her thoughts were along the same lines.  
"Call the rest," I finally came to an conclusion, "We'll need them here if it is a set up."  
Alice didn't move immediately. Her hesitant actions only expressed how against my plan she was.  
"Look, Alice," I tried my best not to lose what little control I had. I could hear the heartbeat flutter behind me as a reminder to what I _really_ needed to be thinking about, "This is the only choice we have. I can get an advantage. She may not know what _I_ can do."  
"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Alice mumbled darkly. Somehow I knew she was right.  
"This is our only choice." I repeated.  
She finally nodded. Not because she agreed, but because she saw something stir behind me. Jacob mumbled something incoherant, thrashing his arms wildy before his eyes suddenly shot opened.

**Jacob**

Heat really didn't phase me, I guess. I am a body of throbbing, pulsing heat. Fire's warmth doesn't bother too much, but this fire did. I had been walking through it for God knows how long. Where the hell was the exit? No signs, no directions? Fucking inconsiderate is what it was. I peered past the blue flames, hoping to see something. I could have sworn I saw his face at least a dozen times. Fear so real, I thought it was in corporeal form. Those honey eyes stared back into mine, his mouth moving, saying words I could not hear and then he was gone. Vanished in the fire like he was never there to begin with. Where did he go? I didn't see him again, but I heard voices. The Doc came and went. Then silence. Then I finally heard him again and through the fire I felt a cool hand around mine, leading me out, tightening around my fingers promising to never let go. Someone was guiding me out.  
"_Choice"_ his voice whispered in my ear. I knew that word, I lived for that word and was willing to _die_ by it at one point. That was what I was robbed of on countless times. No chance of choice to being a werewolf, no chance of choice to having my mind invaded by my own people, no chance of choice of falling in love with a vampire, no chance of choice to save his life with mines. I loved that word, I _hated_ that word, yet here I was handed a choice to follow that cool hand out of the fire. Finally. I took it and through a firey barrier, I walked.  
* * * *

"Edward." my mouth was dry to the point I thought it would crack from use. Though a heatwave vision, I could see brown, long hair surrounding a soft, feminine face. Not his, but this one I didn't mind at all.  
"Hi honey," Esme said softly, cupping my cheek, "Edward is right here."  
"Cheerios?" my voice cracked. Judging by her face, I could see she thought I was dillusional. She was obviously unaware of Edward's honey-like taste or the comparison I held between his eyes and a box of cereal.  
"It's okay, Esme." Edward came into my vision, still as beautiful as ever. A sad grin crossed his tasty lips as he picked up on that thought.  
"New nickname." My voice croaked out before coughing rather violently. I suddenly was aware of how much pain my body was in. Roaring in that fire. I never escaped it.  
In a flash he was back with a cup of water. Darn that vampire skill. He pressed the plastic cup against my dry lips and I gulped in the liquid with vigor. My second favorite liquid only to-  
"Jacob," His pained voice warned. I took down all the water before trying to say anything.  
"It's the last thing I remember," I said, "Sorry." That only made his eyes darken and his lips purse together.  
"You want any more water?" He would know if I did, but was obviously trying to avoid the topic I was on.  
"I don't regret it, Edward," I pressed, "I wanted it." I whispered. I didn't know if we had company, but judging by as far as I could see, Esme and whomever was in the room, left us to some privacy.  
If he could sob in agony, it would have been at that moment, _"Why?"_  
I gulped, not sure what to say. I wanted him so bad. I wanted to know what he tasted like then in some fucked up logic thought he should know what I tasted like also. There was no room for consequence at that moment. Maybe he was right, I had no concern for my own life.  
"It seemed like the right thing to ask of you."  
"You know how weak you make me when we..." He couldn't finish.  
"There's no restraint." I finished, getting his point. Of course I did, it is what I loved best about sex with him. He was truly himself. The good and the bad.  
"Stop." His voice shook. My vision blurred a bit, the fire burning to an extreme. It was hard fighting back the urge not to grimace.  
"I'm sorry," I said pathetically, "but I can't." I hissed out in pain.  
"Jacob?" His hands fell on my forehead, "God, you're burning up."  
"More than usual?" my joke fell flat as I stuttered through the pain streaks. He answered with wary eyes, "Right." I nodded before my body convulsed on its own accord. Something wasn't on the up and up.  
"Jake?" His voice was such a lullaby. So gentle and soothing even in its pain.  
Despite the vibration of my body, a part of me yearned, needed to say something. I bit my tongue, holding back the urge to scream as I built up the will to speak, "I love every part of you, Edward." My leg jerked rather violently against the bed. The pain was so much, my muscles spasmed in reply, "Remember that."  
"Jacob?!" He cried out. He obviously thought I looked a wreck. His voice echoed, distancing itself away as he tried again to get a reply out of me. My vision was next to go, closing in like one of those old movies or cartoon shows. There was no fire, no pain this time. Nothing, but that faint voice. "_Jacob! My love....please..."  
I'm sorry....but I can't._

**Edward **

I held his burning face towards me, my lips lightly pressed against his as if in my wild attempts to revive him I was trying to breath streangth into his lungs. I pressed my skin against his, the pressure against us making a tender kiss.  
"Jacob," I sobbed tearlessly, "My love, please." His thoughts fuzzed, blurring worse than it ever had before. Was he fading from me?  
"Carlisle!" I screamed, but he was already in the room.  
My world was chaos.  
I didn't want to find out if he was breathing, if he would live, if he would forgive me.  
"Oh, Edward." That soft voice of fear as Esme realized I was losing it. It was this she was afraid of. I backed out of the hotel room, aware of Alice, the phone in her hand as she looked past me. It would only be a matter of hours before we found out which path he'd take. I needed a moment to myself, but I needed a bit of him with me. I dug in my pockets, fingering the keys I expected to be there. His bike was parked but a few yards away. I jumped on, kicking on the engine before sharply driving off down an unmarked trail across the hotel parking lot. What was on my mind was speed. Perhaps that would wipe away the clinging sanity I had left, driving me to no longer grieve over what I had done. Perhaps insane I could live on, but then again I truly doubted that.  
* * * *

I ended my trip before the trees could thin anymore. Jumping off the bike, I took the moment to let the passing time do its treatment, yet I was still haunted by what he called "emo" thoughts. I gripped the bike between my legs, imagining his warm body on it not a day ago. He spent hours alone with speed and wind, I'm sure he understood there was really nothing else to do but think. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but the first thing I needed to get my head on straight. The initial idea was to swallow that he wasn't dead yet. If there was a moment to _grieve_ it would only be after his last breath was out of him, not as he fought to live.  
Composure was hard to come by in the past hours, but fortunately I was gettting enough distractions. That moment was no different. On instinct, my body froze as I felt, smelled and _heard _her by me. The moment was sudden, which barely happened if ever at all. She approached from a narrow path a yard ahead, her eyes amber and hair shiney and long. With graceful steps she approached, an eyebrow arched at the bike behind me.

_It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward._

I knew from what Alice showed that she was merely here to speak, but what was James doing?

_Ah. You look a bit...tense? Not to worry, I'm here out of my own curiosity. You see, James believes me to be hunting._

"So I guess my question to you would be what are you really here for?" I'm sure she knew I was aware of her intent, but as I could already see, she figured I was only being polite. Her mind had an odd serenity to it. She thought of only the present and just this moment. She was either quite skilled at hiding the rest or was truly that interested. I froze again, feeling eyes on me. I smelled no one else but her, but I was sure there was something near by. A dear? No. I would hear the soft earth breaking in under the weight of it along with the hammering drum of its heart. I heard nothing.

_You're...peculiar. Or at least your path is. I must admit when James came to us for assistance, I was quite surprised. You see, he was still alive. And his path by now should have ended. I came along out of interest, not the revenge he intended._

I knew it was no good to attempt digging any deeper into her mind, so I stuck with what she was giving-which was alot. There was an "us". So there was more than one, but only she came. Interesting. And she did have a skill, one I couldn't really pinpoint.  
"You have visions. You see the future." I stated. She turned her head in one direction then the other. It suddenly occured to me she was in disagreement, but the gesture seemed very much new to her as if she seen it done before and was trying it out for the first time.

_I see where the path is. Visions are controlled by decisions....choices. Paths are the direction the choices take you. Sometimes a path takes a detour, inclines into a hill, to make it easier to comprehend. All in all, the journey changes. And when it does, it creates a butterfly effect if you will. It chances other paths. _

"And you're here because my path is different and it has changed yours."

_Excuse me for my curiosity, but yes...and no._

She wanted to speak about Jacob, "And what does he have to do with it?"

_Edward, your question is too simple. Jacob is merely a piece to the puzzle of our journey, an important one, but a piece nonetheless. You both would have been guided to each other either way, but this way was not expected. _

"What would have been the other way?"

_Enemies, friends, brothers._

Enemies? Were we not enemies before? And friends...I'd say we were friends now, but-  
She didn't mention lovers, but brothers.  
"We weren't suppose to be together."

_Not in that journey, no. Your life was to be with...someone else. But that is gone and this is here. What does matter is that other being you were to be with transcended into your realm in that path, bringing two worlds together. Ending a small war._

"And you think Jacob became that conduit of peace?" A much better question to ask was how would he _trascend_?

_That won't change. I guess the problem would be how, but to my disadvantage, he is a werewolf so that I am not sure of._

"You can't see his path." She nodded, this action came with ease, "Only mines and whomever else this affected." This was alot to digest, but it covered quite a bit. A hypothesis was already growing. Before I could even try to piece the rest together, I needed to ask one question. She saw it coming.  
"Why talk to me about it? Why let me know?"  
This time she spoke, her voice was velvety soft, "I want to know if your coven are potentials. Or a threat. And yes, I am quite deeply interested in the relationship a wolf and a vampire can have. It must be very passionate and yet distructive."  
I ignored her last statement, but her smile widened at my jaws clenching. She found my reaction humorous, "potentials for what?" Her eyebrows arched again, but she said nothing. She turned, her body relaxed and disappeared from where she appeared not five minutes before. A wave of privacy replaced my anxious tension. Whoever was watching was also gone.  
* * * *

The journey home was long. Emmett volunteered to take the bike back. I was sure he was already an hour away even as we drove at astounding speed. Alice's body language changed almost as much as her thoughts. It had been 5 hours since I spoke privately to her. She hadn't said one word since.  
Until now, "I can see him!" She said with a burst of realization, "This has to do with the transcending." She turned to me in the passenger's seat, her eyes ablaze. "I mean he comes and goes as if he is crossing some invisible barrier." She bit her lip. Her mind raced through more recent changes that may have occured.  
I had one, "For a moment, he faded out. His mind. I couldn't hear anything." I said somberly.  
She was quick with a counter thought, "He was unconscious, Edward." she spoke tenderly, "But it does fit into one theory; it happened after you bit him."  
If I had a beating heart, I'm sure it would have skipped a beat, dropped down into my stomach or perhaps just stopped all together.

_Edward, he could possibly turn-_

"That can't happen. Our venom kills wolves."  
"Yes, but maybe not him."  
This physical law applied to all the Quileute wolves, including him, "Jacob-" I started, ready shoot down any ideas she would begin formulating with this theory. A pained gasp jerked me out of my irritation.  
"Edward!" Alice yelled out, looking in the rearview mirror. I turned just in time to see Jacob's tall frame arch almost completely off the car seats. The increasingly familar slow pace his heart kept up in the pass few hours was slowly dropping dramatically. It was that that caught her attention first. I layed a firm hand to his abdoman, bringing his body down on the leather. His skin was more firey than ever. He fell limp, silence in the car except for the rapid pants of Alice. I turned to her, seeing if she was okay and was surprised to see her lips pursed a deathly worried expression on her face. It wasn't her.  
My fingers were gripping on the poles of sanity as a wormhole, intent on sucking me away, waited patiently for me to lose that grip.

We made it to the house in less than an hour after. Carlisle recieved the text I sent and was prepared with his study, a hospital bed waiting. Jacob's body jerked wildly against my hold, mumbling incoherant words, speaking tongues. Esme, fearfully followed behind as I raced upstairs to lay him out.  
"He's burning up." Carlisle felt his head. He nodded, "As I expected. Follow me." I carried Jacob and followed behind him. We entered the spacious untouched bathroom, the curtains pulled of a wide, marble tub filled with ice. With no hesitation, I lowered his body in the tub, noticing how the ice instantly slide along, leaving watery trails on his exposed flesh. I carefully slide off his clothes, to give his body a better chance onto cooling down.  
Carlisle waited patiently, checking his watch, "Let's give his body a minute."  
* * * *

It took five. The water sloshed around him, warm and filling the tub. It did nothing to his body temperature. A failed attempt. I drained the water, drying him completely before wrapping him with the same blanket he used twice and carried him back to the bed.  
I could barely hear a pulse.  
"I'll get the IV and something to keep his nutrients up." Carlisle said, already busy with a plan B. I nodded, not letting the words sink in and watched the flawless brown face completely peaceful. My hand intwined with one of his warm ones and held it to my cheek suddenly at ease at his touch. Closing my eyes, I inhaled his scent seeing my whole world in it.

_"It must be passionate and yet destructive."_

I thought of the words.  
And laughed.  
The humor of realization was dawning.  
Being enemies mattered no more. His lack of experience in life no longer applied. Everyone's opinions faded in the background. None of it mattered, he was my best friend, my lover and my brother. He was important even in another life, so there was no way to fight what we wanted and _needed._ My life was in his hands.  
"Edward," the tone in Alice's voice behind me was elated, happy, but I didn't respond. Something suddenly caught my attention. The hum of his fragile beating heart was gone.  
Jacob was dead.

______________________________________________________________________  
**Author's Notes:** For now, it is up to your imagination. just keep in mind...what the hell is Alice so happy about?  
Don't worry, my pets.

Lyrics from "Must have run all day" by Glassjaw


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: Sorry for the false alarm, guys. Readers deserve to know why they are waiting for so long. I am actually in the middle of a exam/paper palooza and it won't end until the end of next week. Unfortunately my b-day is thrown in the middle, so my whole weekend (my down time) will be filled as well. I'm doing my best to write in between school (when I'm not reading naughty stories). And I'm trying to be patient with this chapter. I have the third part of this mini series already planned and I'm trying not to put too much info in each chapter. I'm about halfway done with this chapter and it will definately be done before the end of the month. Sorry for the delay. :(

I'm actually thinking of taking a short intermission after the fourth chapter, seeing how I'm halfway done. I'm thinking of doing a naughty, naughty story of EdwardxJacob AND Emmett. A short one shot. I already have it planned out. What do you think? Since peeps liked Papa Bear. :)


	5. Chapter 4: My Dear

**Author's Notes: **I should be ashamed. It took me forever to write this and it happens to be the shortest chapter. School robbed me of brain juice. I will make it up to you, readers. I promise. But for now, enjoy the concluding chapter of Nightmares.

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four: My Dear**

**Edward**

_listen, even if the whole world is corrupted by sin  
I'll never let go of the hand I hold in mine  
that's all you need to have faith in_

Amazing how something as dead as me remains so warm.

"Edward..." it was faint. I knew the voice, it was so familar. I felt myself coming to, out of my cantatonic state. I was surprised to see Alice holding my frame, her eyes concerned, but held no agony. "Can you hear me?"  
The world felt so bright and painful. I wanted to retreat back in and be forgotten, but I spoke anyway, "Alice?"  
"Nice of you to join us, Ed." Emmett's nonchalant response suddenly brought me to life with anger. Fury.  
"Don't." Alice held me in place, feeling my muscle twitch in irritation, "That's not important now." Her fingers, so light and petite, traced my cheek in a soothing manner, "There is something you need to see." We stood on the bottom floor, my body by the only instrument willing to translate any pain. It shone in new morning light, the rays bouncing off of my skin splaying a rainbow of colors. I wonder what he would have said to that. The walls around me felt as if they were collapsing onto themselves. Alice held my hand in hers, guiding me upstairs. I didn't fight it...yet. It was when I saw the frame of the door with what held his body inside, I lost whatever control I had. My legs buckled under me, unable to support the weight pressing on my shoulders. She caught me.  
"Edward, you need to see him. It just may change your life." She said, smiling despite the tragedy. She was glowing in content. I didn't understand. I pulled myself together, inhaling deeply before peeking into the room. A young man sat on the hospital bed in Carlisle's study, his legs over the side of the mattress, touching the floor. His head lowered, eyes closed as if thinking. A muscled moved in his arm, indicating his aliveness. I felt my body thrive with life hearing that healthy hammering drum. He looked up and I understood what Alice was saying.  
My life changed.  
Her voice, faint once again spoke, "He came to as you went out."

**Jacob**

It was very much like a light show. Colors splashing into each other, creating spawns of new ones. The fire faded leaving me unmoving with a Acid trip of a performance. I was expecting a streaming track from Pink Floyd. Of course, nothing came.  
The colors gave way to what very much looked like a collection of textures. Fur and stone mostly. Marble. It was pretty, Hard, shiny and nice to look at.  
I was suddenly coming back, hearing voices. I felt coolness leave my skin. So many voices. My trip was over.  
I opened my eyes to a new world. Everything looked, felt and sounded the same, yet something was dramtically different.  
"Hey there." Alice spoke. She knew I was going to wake up. I could tell by the lack of shock on her face. It was an expectant look.  
My parched mouth open to speak surprisingly clearly, "You saw this, didn't you?" I didn't need to think that one over. I knew alot of things were different now. I sensed it more like.  
"Yup." She nodded.  
"Edward...?" She knew what I was going to say. I wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, _how_ he was doing? That trip on the other side may have looked like the end from this side.  
Her lips pulled down at that one word. She suddenly looked as I'm sure she may have looked the whole time I was in La-La Land.  
"He's...trying to cope."  
"And failing?" I knew Edward a little too well. Coping wasn't something he did. More like wallowing in misery.  
"Miserably." She spoke this with a sad smile.  
"Could you do me a favor...?" Her voice tinkled like a little bell before I could finish my question.  
"I'm already one step ahead of you." She was out of the door before her sentance settled in my ears.  
I took the chance to lean up. If Edward was to see me, he needed my body to be up. Laying down would remind him of sex or death. Both not good for his sanity. I didn't know what he thought, why he left. I'm sure seeing me must have been unbearable. I could understand that at least, because I was willing to risk my life so _I _wouldn't see it. I kicked my legs off the thin bed, stretching my muscles in the process. I heard a satisfied pop, smiling at the sensation of my joints cracking back into place. Pulling out my neck, I attempted to do the same with my spine, rolling my head and rotating my shoulders as I twisted my torso. Ah, it felt good to move without that damn pain coursing through my body. Automatically my hand shot up to the nape of my neck where a wound, cool and scarred remained. I placed a finger on it as my thumb fell to my shoulder. The difference in temperature was crazy. This small part of my body was now as cold as his. I have a piece of him with me. I smirked and bowed my head, watching my toes curl and uncurl. I heard Alice then, guiding him in the room. I lifted my head, my eyes meeting hers first, then his. Something clicked. That was what made this different. No more rotations of who was leaving who for whom's sake. No ounce of insecurities and unsureness. What I felt was as solid as marble and no longer a platform of puppy love. The feelings were more advanced than family or unconditional love. It suddenly occured that he was indeed a part of me.  
What would the boys think of this? Ol' Jacob imprinting on a Cullen.

"I think it is more than imprinting." Carlisle spoke a few hours later. Everyone, including Jazzy Jeff and Blondie sat in the dinning room, occupying every seat. Edward, of course, had not let me out of his sight. He sat next to me, hand holding mine. Can't say I blamed him. This side of the relationship was particularly more powerfully addicting than a few days ago. Rosalie, the blonde snake, glared momentarily before looking at the Doc.  
"Edward, if what that vampire says is right about the path changing, then imprinting was probably part of this 'transcending'." He held up a finger as if something came to him, "If this other person transcended by turning, then perhaps..." He looked to me and Edward. I suddenly felt the cold hand around mines tighten around my fingers in almost a deathly grip.  
"Hey, watch the digits." I grumbled feeling his hold slacken. The Doc had clearly came to some conclusion that bothered him.  
"What's the diagnosis Doc?" I asked. It was important that we all knew even if it was something we may not want to face.  
The Doc winced, but spoke anyway, "The exchange of venom probably wouldn't have been enough for Jacob to endure these changes. Something must have happened first." He looked away from Edward, "Another means of exchanging."  
It was silent for a moment.  
"Oh my!" Esme finally blurted out, a hand gingerly held up to her lips. I still didn't get it. A second passed and both Alice and Emmett snorted out, surprisingly in laughter. A smirk was on Jazzy's face and the Blonde twit's lip twitched, but her face wrinkled up instead to show some hint of disgust.  
Then it hit me.  
My most favorite liquid in the world. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. So honey was also a means to my path of imprinting.  
"Dude!" Emmett exclaimed, before doubling over in laughter. Esme giggled and Alice's voice rang like a thousand little bells being jingled together. My blush came at full force.  
"Did you...?" Emmett nudged me.  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I totally sucked him off." I was glad Emmett did not need his lungs. I turned my head, hoping Edward wasn't too upset only to have my jaw drop. He was chuckling to himself.  
"Hey, asshole!" I growled, "Way to let me down. You're not supposed to be laughing _with_ them."  
"I'm not." I didn't believe him, "I just didn't think you'd admit it."  
I scoffed and that only made him and the rest laugh larder. Everyone besides Alice.  
"Jacob, you'll have some visitors." She said, wrinkling her nose. The Pack.  
"Hmm," Edward sighed next to me, his eyes on Alice "I told them to come if we made no contact in 24 hours." I felt a wave of relief. Don't want another showdown after things were just getting better.  
"Jacob?" Alice said sheepishly.  
Uh oh. "What?"  
"They may come in phased. They would be expecting something to happen. So..."  
"I have to phase and meet them." Great, "Now the whole world can laugh."  
The whole world didn't. But Emmett and Alice did. Hard.  
Edward didn't help. "Hmmm..." was all I got, but I did notice his lip twitch.  
* * * *

I would say it felt like a strong wire connecting me and him. Not a leash. I know we were both afftected by the strained tug between us. It was our first time being away from each other in more than 5 minutes. It felt close to tortorous yet I somehow had to get used to this. I'd need to let him breath, or have privacy to shower or piss. I felt my wolf mouth grin. Maybe not.  
One thing I did miss. Paws on ground and speed. My enchanced senses and the invulnerability of being something so massive and part of a whole. With all time spent with Edward, I'd have to say I did miss the pack. Even if they were going to get an unwilling stream of wolf/vamp porn. Ugh! The thought was nerve-wracking. Their initial concern was my safety, but when all of that is out of the way, who was going to punch me first? Or in this case, rip me apart.  
I did my best to keep what thoughts I _should_ be thinking about at the forefront. They'd find out what happened rather quickly, but I at least needed time to get what needed to be said out.  
Vamp with skills.  
Big agenda.  
Possible threat.  
I repeated the words in my head, focusing on what Edward described as a woman with dark features and if it wasn't for her peculiar behavior, Edward wouldn't have been so on guard. Not to mention the weird presence he felt. He explained it was like suffering a slight paranoia. His other senses told him no one was there, yet he _felt_ it. No offense to my nose, but if I felt something bad, but didn't smell it, I'd still would have acted on my intuition.  
I didn't notice I had eavedroppers.  
_What the hell would that mean?_ Embry was the first to speak. They were within a mile of where I was. I decided to slow to a walk and wait.  
_It means that there is some mojo going on that we're unaware of. _I answered.  
_Great._ Paul said in his usual grumbled tone.  
_Oh, by the way. Welcome back._ Quil didn't sound too happy either, but it was only because he had quite the act to keep up for the last few days. Speaking nothing to the pack and doing his best to not phase so they wouldn't know that Alice did indeed visit. He was adhering to my last words. A loyal friend indeed.  
_Yeah, yeah._ I could tell he was rolling his eyes. It must have looked funny on that furry wolf head. _Shut up, Jacob_.  
_Nice to know no one is mad at me._ I replied sarcastically. The pounding of paws on earth grew louder and out of the darkness of trees and night the first to be seen was Sam. He didn't look too happy.  
_I think you already know that what you've done was foolish. You put your life on the line and not only that, but refuse to let us know if you were okay. _His voice was oddly relaxed in my own head, but he was extremely pissed. Obviously.  
_Look, alot of things have happened. Check it out. _I offered, knowing what they'd find, but it really wasn't worth the hassle of worrying about. They'd find out one way or another.  
_No offense, but I'm not sure if I want to._ Embry said, his lips pulling up into his best attempt at a cheesey grin.  
_For real. _Of course Paul needed to say something. They looked anyway. They had no choice, curiosity got the best of them. For Sam he was more concerned with the mysterious vampire.  
As they searched the last few days I wasn't surprised to hear a collective chorous of growls and snaps at first, then the thrilling silence afterwards.  
_That's...intense. _Embry spoke first, whining as he settled down on the earth. The whole thing exhausted him.  
_And you allowed this?_ Sam was of course referring to me being bitten.  
_Yes. I told him to.  
Jacob, you're a fucking idiot._ Paul sighed. Yeah, I figured I'd get that.  
_Last time I checked, imprinting wasn't a choice.  
But getting bit is._ He was annoying me.  
_It was something that had to happen.  
Yeah, I'm sure. Only an idiot would think that.  
Paul- _Sam warned.  
_It's fine, Sam. Paul's a little slow, but I'm sure he'll get it soon. Just because he's retarded doesn't mean he can't learn.  
Oh man. _Embry said darkly, whining at the sudden shifting movements of Paul beside him.

**Edward  
**

"Stop pacing, you're making my head spin." Emmett waved his hand at me, annoyed. He just didn't enjoy the sight of me being so anxious.  
"He's fine," Alice spoke simply, entering the room. She seemed so sure. I checked and a low growl rose in my chest. I could see Jacob just as clearly as she could now. He looked healthy, save a few scratches and bruises along his torso and face.  
"That's not fine, Alice." I snarled, annoyed that she could see his battered body and think such a thing. She shrugged and cocked her head.  
"He's a boy," She spoke nonchalantly, "and even more than that, he's a boy who hangs out with other boys. And these boys have inhuman strength and skills. It shouldn't be surprising that they get a bit out of hand." She smiled innocently. It didn't cool my temper any, only fueled it.  
"I'm going to kill Paul." I threatened, but my body was held in place by strong hands.  
"Cool it, tiger." Emmett did his best to soothe. His mission for the night was to keep a good eye on me while Jacob was gone. I suppose this was a lesson I needed to learn, letting Jacob be the adult and handle things his way. It was something I didn't want to do. Nevertheless, my body relaxed in Emmett's strong hold. The worse was over anyway.

_Agh, this'll heal. Maybe I should hide it, so Edward...who the fuck am I kidding. I bet he knows already....I bet he is listening now. _

I smirked despite my anger. Both Alice and Emmett raised an eyebrow before picking up his scent.  
"Ah, there you go." Emmett reassured in a very patronizing way, "Your Jakey is home."  
"Do me a favor and don't harass him about what happened. He'll tell you when he's ready." Alice spoke. I grumbled an okay in reply. Who would've thought the least mature person in a room with Alice and Emmett would be me.  
"Yeah. Call it a night and exchange fluids." Emmett winked. Alice snickered.

_If you're listening now, meet me around the back of the house...Naked. I'm kidding. Just meet me there...._

I turned away from the windows, walking to the back of the house.  
"Hey, aren't you going to meet up with him?" Emmett called behind me. Alice tittered in reply, unfortunately capable of seeing what Jacob had planned.  
"He's calling it a night."

_But seriously, if you're naked, that'd be cool too._

It was nice to see after being bitten and temporarily dying, he was handling everything so well.

* * * *

The familar drum of his heart was enough to put me to sleep. I could no longer think something like that would be impossible after so many impossible things _did _happen. There he was alive and happy staring at me with sure eyes. I could hear it in every corner of his brain that it was me he wanted with him for as long as he lived. The mental walls of his mind had my name scribbled everywhere and the physical language of his body was already alerting me of it's sexual needs. I now understood why he wanted me to meet him out behind the house naked, because he was. The bruises on his body were already in the last stages of healing. All that was really left were a few smudges of blood on his brown skin where paws had obviously clawed.  
"Don't worry," Jacob spoke cooly, "I kind of encouraged it." He shrugged.  
"How did Sam take it?"  
"He's...going to need some time," Jacob spoke these words slowly, thinking over what occured.  
_Things will be different from here on out_. Sam's words echoed in his head.  
"What did he mean by that?"  
He froze, trying his best to look unphased by the words, but something about his thoughts were tense and threatening.  
"It means that the Cullens can be friends," He looked away, staring off into the dark, "Or I can become the enemy."  
"What?!" I had an infinite of ideas to the outcome of their meeting. The worst I expected was from Paul who would physically attack, but Sam...I thought he had his head on straight. I was sure he would see things clearly.  
"Don't get all huffy, Edward." He said though I could see his body weigh down at the thought. Dying did nothing to him, but losing his foundation weakened him entirely. I wouldn't allow this.  
"Where does he have the right?" I barked out madly, "Kicking you out of your own home, away from your family and friends."  
"Don't jump to conclusions," He replied smally, "He didn't make the decision yet."  
"But there is no decision to make!" my voice rung out angerily causing him to wince. He didn't want to talk about it. Not now at least.

_Can we just forget it for tonight? _I felt a twinge, a burn-like feeling in my gut. Whatever ties that strengthened between us created a bond of pain and joy. If he was happy, I was elated and if he was hurt as was I. What he felt now, the thoughts swimming through his mind were those of his father, his bike, his room. Flashes of him tackling friends on soft sand, listening to old stories around a fire. He missed home. I wasn't going to let him be robbed of it. Whatever Sam was thinking, was immature. Especially considering James and his new teammate. I knew there was something else his Alpha was considering. Something that would make him selfishly consider his own as an enemy.  
I sighed, despite the storm in my mind, "Alright, love." He smiled that beautiful bright smile before positioning himself in front of a tree. He sat down, comfortably stretching out his legs and sighing.  
"Have a seat." He smiled, pointing to his bare lap. Still playful as ever. I obliged, moving over to him, "Take off your pants first."  
"Jake," I warned lightly.  
"Pretty please?" He pouted, knowing that would work. I was very much aware of what he wanted. And there was no reason he should be denied.

**Jacob**

To not freak out was pretty much a plus for character. Edward has control over his emotions, but being protective is something that is nearly impossible for him to stop doing. So far, so good. Not to say that we wouldn't discuss later. I really needed time and a bit of sexual healing if you follow. I had gone about an hour without his scent and the overwhelmingly sweet aroma fired up my nostrils once again. My natural instincts of disgust had completely vanished after he bit me. Alot of things vanished. For one, I actually trusted his family entirely and was no longer threatened by their nature. Another was my security at home. That comfort of La Push wasn't there, because I knew that even though Sam was in mid-brainstorm, things had changed. And how could I call it a home when I was treated constantly as the enemy? By this point in mid-thought, Edward was completely nude. I only asked for the pants to drop off, but considering the worry he could obviously hear in my head, I suppose he was giving me a treat. He smiled sweetly at that thought.  
"You're such a gentlemen." I winked, noticing the movement of his cock as he walked towards me.  
"Now you'll make me feel self-conscious." He laughed, although I'm sure he knew he was pretty much a hot ass. He didn't take to sitting on my lap, but right beside me.  
"Where's your clothes?" He asked. I hadn't thought about my clothes in the last hour. I did my best to think back. I knew I had shamelessly tossed them somewhere as I was running. The idea of them now being used as a tent for a squirrel had me feeling a bit bothered.  
"Why would that make you sad?" His voice whispered. I forgot he was listening.  
"Alice bought them for me." I would hate to hurt the girl's feelings. She was just a bubble of joy I didn't want to see pop.  
To my surprise, Edward sighed contently.  
I was curious. Now what was he thinking? "What?"  
"You're just too perfect," He's one to talk, "I don't deserve you." Deserve what? This? I scoffed thinking about me as being perfect. I tend to be an overdramatice troublemaker, nothing perfect in that.  
"Sure, sure." I replied, not exactly certain how to respond to that. Maybe troublemakers turn him on.  
"You're not a troublemaker. Far from it." He assured, playing with a strand of messy hair that fell across my face. I needed a haircut.  
"Tell that nice fact of yours to Paul." I was pleased to get a growl in reply. My cock responded instantly.  
"Come here, hot ass." I ordered. He frowned slightly, still thinking of Paul, I'm sure, but leaned into me brushing his lips against mine. An electric shock shot through my body, creating a series of tingles at the tips of my limps. I tried my best not to give into that. I wanted control tonight and I was ready to prove domination. I forced entry into his mouth with my wet muscle, suggesting what I had planned for the evening. He didn't fight it this time, but suckled my tongue rather hungerily before moaning freely into my mouth. My body went rigid as the electric shock intensified. Edward Cullen, don't you go pulling tricks. He pulled away slowly, pecking my lips gently.  
"What makes you think I'd do that?" He asked innocently. It was my turn to growl.  
"Sit on me, damnit." I demanded, getting a raised eyebrow in response. He didn't move right away. Instead, being the tease he is, he took his time pecking my lips repeatedly before moving along to my jaw and then my neck. another shock shot through me, this time causing an immediate response to my arousal. It suddenly occured to me that he was trying to get me hard in the slowest possible way ever. Damn cock tease! He pulled away just enough for me to see that confidant smirk. I was correct.  
"Aren't you going to kiss something else?" I challenged. Hearing me moan and whine got him off quite quickly, so I knew if he sucked me, it would turn him on to the point where he'd beg for me to give him a ride.  
But of course he already knew that.  
"Mmm, like here?" He asked, innocently, kissing my collarbone. I growled. He was going to make this hard. Literally. He continued the antics, touching my ever warming skin with his cool lips, taking his time down my body. He was evil enough to kiss down to my chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, before giving the other the same treatment, being held in place by his teeth and slapped around by his tongue like it was under harsh interrogation. It was a new technique, but it was making me harder by the second. I knew he would use it again.  
Next was my naval. He was agonizingly slow, kissing down my torso. I prayed he wouldn't stop there, but he did. It sucked that he was inside my head. His kissed around the mini cavern of flesh, threatening to go lower, but of course, he stopped.  
"Hey! No, no, no!" I protested, but he was already pulling himself up in sitting position.  
"Don't you want to kiss me?" He asked, a smirk still evident on his face. He was going to get it so bad, "I'll take that as a yes." He leaned in, taking in my entire being with just one, juicy ass kiss. I exhaled deeply against his lips, feeling my heart increase in beats per minute. I was becoming light-headed. He took my right hand, intwining our fingers before guiding them over his chest, hard marbled stomach and surprisingly, his erection.  
"Damn, Edward!" I stammered into the kiss, surprised that he was this hard already. His hands closed around mines, guiding it into gripping his arousal. I panted loudly, getting the picture. He wanted us both to jerk him off. Naughty vampire.  
"Help me get a bit wet, okay?"  
I let out a shakey exhale. This was killing me. "Sure, no problem."

**Edward**

I lost count after five, but I was proud to admit that Jacob's endurance had risen considerably. I tightened around him for the last time that night. I remember Jacob referencing this to popping the cork to a champagne bottle. The results were accurate and quite messy.  
"Ed-!" He stammered, nipping my neck, which was openly exposed. The position I was in, made it easy to see the lovely reaction his body had to an orgasm. I straddled his lap with my legs, sitting on what was already losing size. His body was wet and shining with perspiration. His hair, longer than I ever realized, was plastered to his wet face as he gave me a genuine, bright smile. I kissed those fluffy, warm lips of his, feeling my high come and go within seconds. I knew his chest was a mess. My eager body twitched around him, something so human.  
"Mmm," He licked his lips, thinking of how good I tasted, "You want more already?"  
"What can I say, love," I replied, not ready to move just yet, "I have a big appetite."  
"Heh, I bet." He shifted under me, looking at the small distance between our bodies, "Ah, we're sticky." He lifted a hand and tested what was shining on his dark skin. With those fingers, he brought them to his mouth, tasting me.  
"Honey." He spoke softly. I felt a tug in my gut, something similar to a tingle. Too familar to question. I was getting hard again.  
Taking deep breaths, Jacob leaned his head back against the tree, doing his best not to move. I sighed, feeling selfish for overexerting him. I opened my mouth the speak, but a warm hand cupped my cheek unexpectedly.  
"Don't start, Edward." He said smally, "I'm fine." My legs hugged his hips eagerly, almost relieved that I didn't have to hold myself back around him. He could endure more than a normal person.  
His mind was already elsewhere as he continued to eye me intently. I winced at a stream of his thoughts.  
"Hey," I assured him, "Everything _will_ be fine."  
"And how can you be so sure, Cheerios?" He asked, keeping his tone light, but the dark pain in his eyes gave it away. He missed his brothers.  
'Because they'll grow to understand."  
"If by growing to understand is killing me..." I felt my body go rigid at the words. The thought of him dead was more than undergoing physical torture. I couldn't endure it. He noticed, stopping instantly.  
"Jacob, I won't let that ha-" I froze again, taking in a familar scent, very much like Jacob's. I should have known he was close. I should have heard him. I stared at Jacob. Sex with him was too consuming to even notice the hum of voices around us. And due to this, he was coming closer.  
"Shit," Jacob bit his lip, "Why is _he_ here?" He looked more irritated than anything else.  
"They're crossing lines after stating you might be an enemy?"  
He frowned, "I don't know," He bit his lip, "You hear anything?"  
"He's...thinking about..."  
"What?" Jacob watched my eyes in an attempt to read what I was getting.  
Engulfed in his warmth, my body went cold, "Jacob..."  
"What...?"

_____________________________________________________  
**Author's Notes:** 2 down and 2 to go. Next on this series list is Illusions. It will focus more on the relationship between the pack and Cullens and of course, the mysterious bad guys.

But for now, I'm on a brief intermission. Going to write a nasty Jedmmett fic. Two hot vamps and a wolf. It will under the title "Juicy" Should be up by the middle of next week, I hope. Writing during Spring Break. Hopefully I won't be too busy.

And btw....wonder what Edward's seeing, eh? Stay tuned.


End file.
